


When in Cyrodiil...

by TheLoneSurvivor



Series: Heroes, Legends, and Saviors [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Adventuring, Assassination, F/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon (For a short time), Romance, Sexual Content, Sieges, Stealing, Thievery, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneSurvivor/pseuds/TheLoneSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he expected would be that he would go to Cyrodiil. But after his humble home was burned to the ground from old enemies, he has no choice but to head south. But old enemies rarely stop hunting, so when they find their prey in the neighbouring province, they embark on a quest to kill him once and for all. But it turns out that the person they are trying to kill is the salvation to Tamriel itself.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy my take on the seventh Champion's life.<br/>***Currently on hiatus/very slow updates! Will be completed when more time is found.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Cyrodiil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast makes his way into Cyrodiil, nearly beaten to death from being on the pass and takes refuge in the fortress of the Blades, Cloud Ruler Temple where he meets a new love interest.

**I realize that all my life I have been coasting along as if I was in a dream. Suddenly, facing the trials of the last few days, I have come alive.**

_3E 431, Frostfall the 19 th_

_I can't believe my luck, I thought the snow would at least settle down a bit on my way through the pass. But no, more and more snow every day. Once I make it into Cyrodiil I'll probably never want to see any snow again! I hate this. I hate the pass, leaving ma, leaving Skyrim, leaving my old life. It was my only option though. Bandits attacked the small cottage I lived in. I had to flee, so I decided to go on the pass into Cyrodiil._

_I only hope I have the chance to return one day. Even if the place is a ruin, I just want to be able to see and remember the old life I had..._

It was some time in the day, I couldn't tell from all the snow. I could hear nothing else but the snow swirling and twirling. So that was a week of my life. Snow, snow, and more snow. The pass was the most winding path I've ever been down. My food was almost completely gone and I still had no clue how long I had to go. I had lost my fur cloak which was even worse. It had been blown off my body and flew off the side of the mountain. My luck was terrible, I had no idea it could be so bad. I had the bare minimum of clothing too. I had a leather curiass wrapped tightly over a rough-spun tunic and I wore tundra cotton trousers. They stood no chance against the cold though, I had soon run out of firewood and could not find any more for days at a time.

I had no idea how I made it out of there, but all I can say is that I was glad I did. It felt like any moment I would fall to my knees and freeze. I was so close to doing so, when I saw that the winding path that hugged the mountains was stretching out. I began to see trees as I walked past and even better, deer. I had killed one with my shortbow I had brought along with me, but it snapped once I let the arrow loose. I had arrows left, but no bow to put them in. I just threw them into the snow beside me as I walked.

That night was better, the snow had eased down a considerable bit but I still could barely see. I had managed to find burnable wood and light that up for a small fire. Then the deer I had hunted was tossed on it, soon to be in my very eager stomach. I fought off the chill as best as I could, I didn't know how the Nords could stand something like this. Being an Imperial, I never knew how they managed to live in such conditions. I was wishing I was a Nord then though, the chill would've been a lot more easy to sleep through if that was the case.

I shivered all over, feeling the relentless snow try to kill me. I had rolled out my bedroll under a small tree I managed to find. I didn't use my tent as I lost it a while on my way through the pass. It was nabbed by a wandering bandit and his friends. They fortunately didn't kill me. Once they stole what little money I had and my tent, I saw why they could stand being out there; they were dressed in fur armour! The one thing I didn't have, warm clothing. But they didn't take my bow and dagger which struck me as odd. They took my axe though, which was one of the worst things they could do. I was just lucky they didn't steal all my food, or kill me for that matter.

After watching the sky for a while, waiting to see if the sky would clear up, without any luck, I nestled into the small sleeping fur I had and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. The fur I had was the warmest thing I had at the time, nearly as warm as the unruly fire at my feet. Soon after though I had fallen into a dream, one that I can't remember, and stayed that way until morning. Morning was no warmer than night it seemed. The fire had died out but the snow did not return, I said a quick prayer to Kynareth for that one. I had no idea why the snow stopped, but all I could do was be thankful for it. Still, it was more than painful to get out of the fur I had slept in and let loose all the heat I had trapped in it.

But I continued on, making sure to step along the path, until I wanted to get swallowed by the snow. It was even chillier without the snow than with it, which struck me as odd. The sun was out and I was in a shadow, I assumed that was it and made sure to bask in the light and warmth of the golden ball in the sky before continuing my journey. I came across no-one throughout the day; all I ended up seeing was a few deer run past, taunting my starving body.

_3E 431, Frostfall the 21 st_

_Day was boring. A lot of walking though, which I became tired and weary of after half-way through the pass. At least I'm nearly out of it. I can see the snowy mountains of Cyrodiil from here. It is a great sight, one I wish I could see better. From my location I can't see much. I hope to reach my first city or town soon. It would be best if I was able to make it out of the cold for at least a few days. Would do wonders for me and my resolve._

_I have to say, it is lonely out here. I haven't seen another living soul after my encounter with bandits. I'm sure I will reach civilization soon if I ever make it off this damned pass._

The sun was about halfway across the sky, meaning it was about noon. One of the mountains blocked the sun out though and left me in the cold. The air was still threatening to freeze me alive, and again I found myself wishing I was a Nord. Or at least to be in a warm bed, it was then when I realized that I didn't even remember what it was like to be in a soft, warm bed, fully anyway. I had been on the road for a few months at the time. I didn't want to stay in Skyrim after what happened to my family and people were less than happy to accept someone into their home and supplies.

Going to Cyrodiil meant I could start all over again. I could be anyone I wanted, a nobleman, a thief, an assassin, perhaps even a bard! But alas, I could never chose to be someone I wasn't. I was just the bastard son of a father who died adventuring. My mother was a woman who was perpetually sick with a case of rockjoint. It limited all of her movements. Disabling her from doing many complex tasks which I had to do instead.

I miss her, and father too. I had known my father briefly before he died. He would return from a month of adventure and always have a sack of gold for the family to use. He always wore two small necklaces, one for Talos and another for Kynareth. The two of us loved Lady Kyne; I still do. The day before he adventured one last time he gave me both. As a gift. As a promise to come home. But he never did.

I had to find my way in the world, and by starting again was how I planned to go the rest of the way. After losing the small cabin ma and I had lived in I knew I had to go elsewhere, away from the land of ice and snow. Down to someplace where no-one would know who I was. Easier said than done.

The sun eventually showed its face once more, when it was later in the day. About mid-afternoon, a time to warm the soul and body. After a few more hours of walking, long enough to make the sun just be over the mountains, not to be seen until the next day, I saw what looked to be an old fort. I always avoided places like it, but the snow and clouds were setting back in and the last thing I needed was to be lost in the snow forever. The fort was certainly abandoned, it had to be. The whole place looked like it would topple over if I breathed too hard in it's direction.

I found a small nook in one of the main buildings and it formed a small, roofed hut. I lit what fire I could inside the place, making sure to sleep on the opposite side of the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable place I had ever slept in but it was better than being out in the icy wind and blinding snow. I only hoped that nobody else would see me here and take what little I had or end my life. I had gone too far for it to end there, shivering for warmth by a fire in an old ruined fort.

The next day was better than the last one. After walking for a few hours longer I finally made it out of the pass and into Cyrodiil. It was the best sight I had seen in weeks. The air was still freezing, and the snow underfoot still threatened to bury me under a pile of snow with one wrong step, but I was in Cyrodiil. The sun seemed a bit warmer too, as soon as I made the realization. And then I saw it; the White-Gold Tower, standing proud in the centre of the Imperial City. I looked for a closer settlement and couldn't find one. Until I looked up.

I saw a fort at the top of a very steep slope. It looked to be the most well-guarded thing I had ever seen. It looked like it would at least take me half a day to climb it, if I was at full strength and energy which certainly wasn't the case. I guessed it would take me a good full day to make it up to the top. So I didn't bother waiting and began to climb. A few hours in and my legs were burning with the most searing pain I had ever felt. I ended up having to take more breathers than I would've wanted. And by the time the sun was down I had only made it up about half way.

The next day proved a little bit more fruitful, and I made it up to the top of the fortress and stood right in front of the lumbering wooden gates. I knocked thrice on the gate with the butt of my hand and heard a reply a few moments later.

“Who's there?!” Shouted a man from the top of the stone wall.

All I could manage to do was bang again.

“Show yourself! Now!” The man shouted again.

I managed in a voice barely audible. “Open the gates, please.”

The man huffed which surprised me, it meant he had heard my voice. And a few moments later he was barking orders at a few of the people below to open the gates.

I saw the gates opening up and fell to my knees, my energy level too low to keep me upright. It must've been a pathetic sight. A man with a small, shaggy beard and some of the most raggedy clothes they had probably ever seen and the most defeated man at their gate, begging for entry. One of the people, a woman dressed in some of the finest armour I had ever seen with a sword the likes of which I was unfamiliar with, stared at me with pity in her eyes.

Another man leaned his head closer to the woman's and whispered something inaudible to me, but judging from what the woman said after, it was not hard to guess what he had said. “Of course we should let him in! I mean look at him,” The man took another glance at my defeated figure. “He's in bad shape, we should take him in for a small while.”

“I'm not sure if we should, the Captain here wouldn't be very happy...” The man trailed off, clearing thinking that they should just kill me or something.

Fortunately the woman defended me quite well. “I don't care what he thinks! I doubt he would like seeing a dead body clinging to the gates either.”

“Fine! Bring him in. But he's your problem!” The man huffed, returning to his post.

“Bu...” The woman started to protest but realized it was no use. “Ugh, fine.”

She took a few strides towards me until she felt she was close enough to me. “Can you stand?” Her tone was cold, but seemed like she was trying to cover up her sincerity.

I weakly shook my head.

“Then how am I supposed to get you in here?”

I shrugged, slowly feeling my eyes close from pure exhaustion.

“Hey, stay awake.”

I tried my best to follow her orders, but the last I remembered of our conversation was my eyes closing and the small feeling of falling.

* * * * *

I awoke feeling warmer than I ever had felt before. I was lying in a small cot in a room I didn't recognize.

As soon as I started to attempt to move, I heard a soft and caring voice to my right. “Hey, you're finally awake.”

It was the woman I had seen at the gate of this fort.

“Where am I?” I croaked, trying my best to make my voice clear and able to be heard.

“Cloud Ruler Temple.” She said very straight-forwards.

“And that is...?”

“A fortress for the Blades; the bodyguards of the Emperor.”

My eyes must've went wide. "Ysmir's beard..." I said under my breath.

She chuckled. “I bet you didn't expect to be seeing the Emperor's personal guards when you knocked on the gate.”

“Indeed I wasn't. I was just looking for a place to stay for even a few days.”

“I think you'll need more than a few days here,”

Now I was curious. “And why would that be?”

“Because from the state you were in when you came up here, you were in the worst shape most people had seen for someone who hadn't been in combat.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, the pass was quite brutal to get through.”

“It always is.”

The conversation somewhat ceased after that, and I let my eyes begin to wander on the woman in front of me. Her hair was tied up in a small knot on the back of her head, but a bit draped over one side of her face and down to her shoulder. Her face was petite, and definitely looked Breton. Her skin was fair, and she looked to have a small tan on her. Her body's proportions were some of the best I have ever laid my eyes upon. Her shirt tugged at her chest and fantastically fit the rest of her form. Muscles rippled down her arms and I could see the outline of them under her shirt at her stomach.

She noticed my examination and turned her face away slightly; blushing.

I stopped my examination soon enough and spoke up. “So, what's your name?”

“Catinea,” She said with a smirk on her face. “Yourself?”

“Elegast,” I said, “So how long do I have to stay here?”

“As long as you want, just as long as you stay out of trouble. Captain said you are under my care and are welcome to the food and other essentials around the fort.”

“That is very kind of your Captain,” I remarked.

“Indeed it is, probably because of the shape you were in.”

I glanced down at myself, seeing that I was much smaller than I realized. The muscle I had built up at the cottage I lived in was nearly gone and I could nearly see my ribs from under my shirt.

The blade, Catinea, stood up somewhat abruptly and said, “I have to go out and train, if you feel you're up to the challenge, I am sure most people here would be happy to spar with you, myself included.”

“Your offer is very kind, but I think I will let myself into the pantry and shower first.”

She playfully plugged her nose with her index finger and thumb and said, “I agree,” while waving her hand in the air to move it back towards me.

I chuckled at the sight, and then she slipped out of the room.

 _By the Nine is she beautiful._ I thought to myself as I stood up from the cot I was sitting on and went off to find the showers first. They were not too hard to find, but I did have to ask one of the Blades for directions. They were very kind in directing me towards them, and I had little doubts as to why. The water was warm which surprised me. I suspected they used Dwemer pipes for the piping in the building. Being so close to Skyrim; it was highly probable. After the refreshing shower, I walked around the entire massive building to find the pantry. I eventually did, it was stocked full of various dried meats, bread, and what looked to be some types of wine.

I had my fair share of food and then felt like I was up to the task of sparring with a few of the Blades. I walked out of the main hall and immediately felt the chill of the outdoors. I rushed back inside to find my leather curiass. But alas it was nowhere to be found. I _did_ end up finding a long-sleeved tunic in the locker under my cot. It protected against the chill better than the t-shaped tunic I was wearing before. Despite the wretched conditions I was living in before, I felt better than I thought I ever had.

Once I got back outside, I saw Catinea sparring with another one of the Blades. Neither of them were wearing armour, probably since they generated enough heat by fighting. None of the other men had their eyes on her, which either meant that she was taken by someone already, or she had shut down every one of their advances. _But if that was the case, why didn't she stop me from staring at her figure? She clearly knew what I was doing._ I walked a bit closer to the grass-covered strip they were fighting on.

Catinea threw one final swing at her opponent and his sword went flying out of his hand and nearly hit me. It clanked on the stone as it hit the ground close to my feet.

“Well, look who's finally out of bed,”

“Yeah, I'm feeling a bit rusty on my combat skills. Was wondering if you would care to reteach me.”

A bright smile was on her face, even as sweat beaded it's way down her face and dampened her shirt. “I'd be happy to, just let me get a drink and I would recommend you get a katana.” She panted.

That word confused me even more than why I was even allowed to stay in this fort. “A what?”

“Katana,” She nearly spelled it out for me. “The thin blade I have in my hand right now?”

“So that's its name?”

“Yes, it is an Akavirri weapon.”

Akavirri. That was another name that I didn't know or remember. But I didn't want to waste her time by asking questions. So I asked as to where the armoury was and she directed me to it. Once I made it down there, I encountered a man who was sharpening one of the blades. “Here for another blade?”

“Eh, first blade.” I corrected.

“New recruit?”

“Refugee,” I corrected again.

The man grunted. “And I'm supposed to give a weapon to you?”

“Catinea said I could,”

“Ah, alright. One handed or two?”

“One,”

The man grabbed one of the blades on a nearby shelf and handed it to me. “Be careful, these weapons are sharper than you think.”

“Alright, I'll be careful. But I've wielded a blade before,”

“Not one like this,” He said as he returned to what he was doing, effectively ending the conversation right then and there.

I made my way out of the armoury and back outside, katana in-hand, and found Catinea sitting down on one of the stone bricks of the fort. She stood up in an instant once I got close enough. “You ready for a duel?”

“As ready as I'll ever be,”

Swords went clashing, striking against one another. A few of her strikes nicked me as I felt the blade cut through my skin and let blood loose. A few more strikes and my sword was out of my hand and hers at my neck. “I win,” She declared.

She let the sword fall to her side and she walked back to the other end of the 'arena'. “Want to go another round?”

I was busy fetching my sword but I replied nonetheless. “Sure, just one moment.”

I got myself ready, I held out my hand before she started and I got a glowing ball of yellow light swirling in my hand. I began to cast the spell and felt the cuts and bruises I had gotten in the fight disappear.

“Ah, so your a healer?”

“A novice one, I was made to learn the spell when I was young.”

“Can you use the magic on others?”

“Yes actually, but I can heal no more than a sword wound. And even then it drains all my magicka.”

“Ah, well it's fine. Let's go again!” She said as another wave of blade strikes went my way.

_3E 431, Frostfall the 26 th_

_The days here in Cloud Ruler Temple have been great. I've made friends, and I've become well respected by some of the members here. Others don't want anything to do with me, but if they don't want to then I will not force them to._

_Catinea has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes upon; the best thing is she's single! I have no idea how she managed it, but she has. Well her and I have been spending increasing amounts of time together, I'm close to asking her if she wants to be in a relationship! I hope she'll accept when I do. I'd be kinda painful otherwise. Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough._

After spending a few more days at Cloud Ruler Temple, Catinea and I had become increasingly close. Her and I even began to flirt while we thought no-one was looking. But we hadn't begun the relationship. Nor has she done many things that could be considered suggestive. But that was soon to change. She was getting more and more flirtatious and often even said such things in public. People just glanced at us suspiciously and continued on their way.

We sparred a lot during the days that I was there. I got increasingly better and better with the katana and got used to its weight and strength. I only hoped that when I left I would be able to keep the blade.

During one of the sparring matches Catinea and I had, her and I clashed swords all the while panting from the exertion. Each one of us pressing our sword closer to the other. Finally our eyes locked on one another and we took a few steps towards one another. Both of us began to loosen our grips on our swords as we got closer to the other. Our bodies pressed against each other and we dropped our swords and drew one another into a deep, passionate kiss.

It was indescribable how good it was; feeling her lips pressed against my own. Others could've been looking, but I didn't care. And judging from Catinea's willingness to continue kissing, neither did she. My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and wrapped around her waist. My other arm began slowly reaching for the knife I had on my belt.

Catinea wrapped one arm around the back of my neck, locking her fingers in the back of my mane. Her other found it's way across the length of my back, just under my shoulders. All the while, my arm, dagger in hand, was moving slowly up to Catinea's neck. With a sudden jolt she backed up when I pressed the dagger lightly against her throat and said, “You're dead.”

She just started laughing, and I joined in not long after. She came back to me and nestled herself under my head and into my chest and I let myself rest my head on hers. She whispered something barely audible in my ear and then let go reluctantly. “My chamber, midnight.”

She walked off with a little extra shake in her hips and gave me ample time to stare. All I had to do was wait until midnight. When midnight came, I silently made my way from my small cot, past a bunch of sleeping Blades and into Catinea's room. She was wearing a robe and standing against one of the walls. Candles were lit throughout the entire room and smelled of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

“What's all this, eh?” I was the one to speak first.

“Oh, this?” She said in sultry voice. “I thought it was time that we make our relationship official.”

She looked at me with what I could swear to be lust in her eyes. She climbed onto bed and hinted me to follow.

After a while of kissing, we finally decided on what to do next. I slowly eased myself into her, kissing her to stifle her moans. The feeling was unimaginably good. I had had sex in the past, but that night was the best of my life. Feeling me inside of her, it was amazing in lack of a better word. I'm not sure how long we went on for, but the next morning both of us wanted to do nothing but sleep.

But she had other things to do, so we would not be sleeping together like we had for a few hours before. It was disappointing to say the least. But we agreed that that wasn't the last time we would see one another.

Eventually it was time for me to leave. Catinea had nearly burst into tears when I said I would be leaving. None of the other Blades seemed happy about it either, and promised that if I was in the area and was in need of a place to stay, I would always be welcome. Divines bless them. I promised to write to Catinea every few months, so she would know I was alive; it was the least I could do.

I said goodbye to everyone I knew at the fort, they were all kind enough to gather around the gate and give me a farewell. I was allowed to keep the katana and got a sturdy set of leather reinforced with chainmail. The chainmail was kept under the leather, but above my shirt underneath and only covered my chest. I couldn't be too heavy on my feet. I had gotten my old beaten backpack repaired from the grouchy blacksmith and it looked almost as good as new, just with a lot more stitches.

I learned that the closest city was called Bruma and was no more than a week away. So that's where I left off to. I walked down the path and into my new life in Cyrodiil.


	2. May the Best Thief Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast needs to make coin. He decides the best way to do that is by stealing.
> 
> There's only one group of people who are good at that, and he seems to find himself on a search to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update on this. It took me far longer to write this than I thought.
> 
> I think next chapter will be the final Pre-Canon chapter and we will then see Elegast in the midst of the Oblivion Crisis. But what of his enemies that are on the hunt for him? Stay tuned to find out.

_3E 431, Sun's Dusk the 3 rd_

_I made it to Bruma in just over a week. The snow would barely let up during my travel. Bruma is nice enough I suppose, reminds me of home though. Dislike it a bit for that, but it's only my first stop of many. I don't know what I'm going to do here but I was thinking of perhaps mercenary work. I doubt that would go too well though. I'm not a fighter, but perhaps I can find something else to do here..._

Bruma. 'Cold' would be the best word to describe it. 'Nordic' would be another. It reminded me of Skyrim with all the Nords, the Nordic architecture, and all the snow. I thought I had had enough snow by now. But no, this place was only slightly better than the pass. But worse than Cloud Ruler Temple, my first 'home' in this new land. I only hoped that I could frequent there. Catinea had hated to see me leave, I could tell she wanted to come with me on my adventures but her duty as a Blade had prevented it. I only hoped I didn't affect her duties too much.

I had no coin, fame, or anything to my name. The most expensive thing on me was the katana I had gotten from my time with the Blades. I thank them more than they know for being so accepting of me. I had nothing to sell, but I was hoping to find work.

I was sitting in one of the inns in the city. Only one I knew of. It was just inside the gates that were next to the stables. I didn't have anything to drink; couldn't afford it. But I was asking around for rumours if there was anything unusual around town. I sooner or later found that there was an old cave just east of the city that was inhabited by goblins. I had heard of the creatures before, but I had never seen them. Like ogres here in the province. All we had back in Skyrim were giants, I don't know if we had a goblin equivalent but we could. Probably live underground though, many caves in that place.

The cave was a few hours out of town and was quite easy to find. A few goblins were outside, one had an iron axe and another with an iron mace and a crude looking leather shield. Both weapons were heavily rusted and had seen far better days. I snuck up on one of them and was able to slit it's throat before the other spotted me, the one with the shield.

The goblin approached me cautiously and let out an ear-clenching screech. It swung it's mace clumsily which I easily dodged and gave me an opportunity to chop it's hand off. It screamed in pain, or did something which I thought was a scream. I dispatched it by slicing it's throat not long after.

I quickly scavenged what I could from the goblins which would fetch a price and continued on my way into the cave. It was dark and musty, the air filled with dust. It reeked worse than anything else I had been in and I felt like I might've lost my lunch. I snuck my way past a goblin in a small antechamber which I then shot with my small hunting bow.

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the dimness of the cave, allowing me to see slightly better, but my nose was still killing me. I made it down a few more chambers after looting a good amount of stuff, and even found a few septims on the goblins. Confused me as to why but I took them without question. The path was lit up from here and I found myself in a large room with many goblins within it. I got my bow ready, notched another arrow in it and prepared myself for the battle that was going to take place.

I fired the arrow, taking out another archer and quickly loaded another one. Some of the goblins saw me and began to run to me, but I fired off another arrow which hit it's mark, a second archer. I dropped my bow and whipped my katana out, I saw the glisten of the light reflecting off it. One of the goblins ran straight to me which I dispatched by making a downwards chop, cutting deep into it's head and killing it instantly. Another came at me while one was at my back. I hit the goblin's weapon and staggered it and turned my attention to the goblin that was behind me. It swung at me with a rusted iron sword and I dodged it swiftly and delivered a blow of my own, severing the goblin's head. The first goblin had recovered from the stagger and managed to land a blow on me with it's mace. I winced and clenched my teeth from the pain as I felt the mace hit my side and break a few bones.

I hit it's weapon a second time and watched as the weapon split in two from the strike. The goblin's dark, orb eyes went wide just before I lodged my sword in it's sternum. I watched the blood from it spew out onto the cave floor and form puddles on the uneven ground.

I took everything I could and stuffed it all in my backpack. It was then time to find my way out of the cleared den of goblins and make it back to town to sell.

After a while of searching I finally made it out of the cave and blinked at the bright, but cloudy sky. I had guessed it to be sometime around late afternoon, and began to trudge back through the snow to the city of Bruma.

The trip back was slow and uneventful, I encountered no other living soul until I had made it to the stables. When I finally made it back to the city, the place was just as dull as it was the day I arrived, two days prior. I walked into the blacksmith's shop and sold what I had collected, I earned a sum of one hundred and fifty-seven septims. It felt good to have coin in my pocket, even if it was a small amount. By then I could pay off the tab I had for spending the night at the inn.

I spent a day more in the city before I had thought of a way to gain some extra cash. Stealing. I had done it before, with minor things like small daggers and some particularly shiny silverware but never more. I decided I would go into one of the houses at night and see what I could find within the house.

Dusk was upon the world when I went on to find a house. I picked one behind the cathedral and found the door was locked. Of course it was. I got out my lockpick and began to fumble around with the lock. I had barely any experience with locks, or thieving for that matter. But being born under the sign of the thief gave me a natural ability to be light on my feet and skilled with locks, somehow. I fumbled for a few moments and ended up unlocking the door. I slipped inside unnoticed.

The house was small, it had a main floor and a basement, but that was it. Furniture was sparse and looked to have nothing of value on it. I frowned, hoping to find something in the house. I snuck down the stairs after finding nothing of value above. There was a man asleep, snoring loudly like an alarm bell. I looked onto his nightstand and saw what I had been searching for, a small box encased with iron and looked very sturdy. I rushed over to bedside drawer and grabbed the box, making sure it didn't make too much noise while I was moving.

I clumsily made it out of the house in my excitement to see what the strongbox held. I was out in the snow which was twirling about me, chilling me to the bone even through my clothes. Running as fast as I could, I made it back to the inn in a few minutes, ran into my room and began to pick the lock of the little box. I messed about with the lock before my lockpick snapped, causing a grunt of annoyance to bubble up from me.

I broke a few more lockpicks on the box to which I let out more frustrated grunts. Someone knocked on the door during my way through the lock.

“You alright in there?” Said a very deep, Nordic voice.

I quickly hid the box out of sight under my bed. “Yes,”

“Mind if I come in?”

I paused for a moment. Why would he want to get in? “Sure, just don't be killing me.” I said, as lighthearted as I could. Which wasn't much.

A man walked in that I had seen in the bar all the time, Ongar if I remembered his name correctly. He was wearing nothing more than a rough wool tunic and similar looking breeches fit with a pair of poorly made leather shoes. His face was wrinkled and aged and his hair was loose like my own mane. He stood looking at me for a moment or two and looked confused before closing the door.

“What do you want?” I asked hesitantly.

“I heard you're having troubles with a lockpick.”

My eyes must've widened. “I didn't tell anyone of that...”

He let out a hearty chuckle. “No, I mean I literally _heard_ you having troubles.”

“Oh, I wasn't too quiet was I?”

“No you were in fact, I just have very good hearing.”

“I see...”

He pointed to me. “So, where's the box you looking to get into?”

“Why should I tell you that?” I said while eyeing him suspiciously.

“You'll need someone to sell your stolen goods from, and I happen to be just a person who can.”

I eyed him a little longer before reaching down and under the bed to grab the strongbox. I pulled it up and we both took a look at it, before I began to fumble with it a little more and heard the light _click_ of the lock opening. I lifted the top of the little box off and peered inside. It was filled with small jewels and gold ornaments and various other things of high worth. Ongar's eyes went wide.

“That's worth quite a bit there,” He stated.

“I bet,” Was all I could say, the gold and jewels practically capturing my eyes.

“You seem pretty speechless,” He chuckled.

“Yeah...” I said slowly, eyes still attached to the treasure. “That's the most expensive stuff I've ever seen.”

“Heh, you'll see a lot more if you keep this up,”

“I guessed as much,” I turned my gaze from the jewels to him. “How much would this all be worth?”

Ongar eyed the treasure some more and turned his head back to me. “For a non-member, that would be a good five hundred septims.”

“Member?”

He looked at me for a moment, confusion written all over his face. “Of the Thieves Guild.”

I eyes went wide. “I thought that was just a myth!” I said as quiet as I could.

“Aye, that's what we want people to believe.”

“Ahh. So how much would this be for a member?” I asked, pointing at the gems.

“I'd say about eight hundred septims in total.”

My eyes went wide for the second time in a few minutes. “And how would I become a member?”

Ongar chuckled for a few moments. “You have to go to a special meeting place over in the Imperial city if you want to join.”

“Alright, how do I get to the city and where's this 'special meeting place'?” I asked, eyes full of excitement.

“You mean you don't know where the Imperial City is?”

I shook my head. “No, I'm fresh out of Skyrim.”

“Alright, it's in the centre of the province, very hard to miss. Should take you a week or two to get there though.”

“Pfft. I am no stranger to life on the road, I can stand being in the woods for a small time.”

Ongar frowned slightly for a moment, but the next it was gone. “Right,”

“Secret meeting place?”

He only chuckled ominously. “For that you'll need to find out for yourself.”

“But I can't just go around asking anyone for it!”

“Fine, I'll give you a single hint. Go to the beggars.”

“Beggars? They know where the meeting place is?”

“That they do, if you can get them to tell you.”

I frowned.

“So, eight hundred for the stuff?” Ongar asked after a few moments of silence.

“I thought that was for members only though,”

“I'll give you the eight since you _are_ going to join us, plus I think you'll need it to find out what you need.”

“Alright, thanks,” I said as we exchanged what we had.

The purse was heavy, very heavy in fact. I put it into my backpack in the room and let Ongar leave on his own. The day after, I would set my eyes on the Imperial City.

_3E 431 Sun's Dusk the 8 th_

_Life on the road just never seems to end for me. I've been walking ever since I saw my cottage burned to the ground. I have an idea who might've done it, but I don't want my suspicions to be correct. I've been on the road for a good five days now, I have seen the city I am heading to, but it looks to be a bit more than a week away._

_I hope nothing bad happens on the road..._

_3E 431 Sun's Dusk the 14 th_

_This place reminds me more of Skyrim every day. All the animals would love to take a bite of you, bandits are wherever wildlife isn't, and everything's out to kill you. Doesn't matter who you are, your achievements, or anything. I've seen the Imperial City yesterday and I look to be close! I only have a few days left and I will be within the capital of Tamriel's walls! If only ma could see me now..._

_I'm running quite low on food though, the wildlife here that isn't trying to kill me isn't the most plentiful, I only wish it were so._

After a few days I made it into the gates of the city before me. It was an amazing sight, the city's walls stood tall and proud and a bright white. The city rests on a small island that can only be accessed by ship at the harbour, swimming, or going across the bridge which seemed to span a few miles. The guards were dressed in very unusual and elaborate armour. It was of a deep grey and the helmets had a red plume at the top, like some crazy hairstyles I've seen some people have. They all stood like statues and seemed to only stand by the entrances to the many districts of the city.

I spent a night there in an inn in the market district. It was the cheapest of the inns inside the city, but was still better than the oversized fur pocket I slept in for a week or two. I looked amongst the districts for anyone in clothes of a very poor state and tried to listen for anyone begging. I found a beggar within a few hours of my search. She wore very ratty clothes which had some poor stitches and had some baggy and ripped trousers. Her shoes weren't any better and I could clearly see some of her toes poking out from the torn leather. Her face was covered in dirt and grim and looked like she hadn't bathed in years, which was probably the case.

I walked over to her and ushered her to follow me to a secluded spot, away from prying ears. She reluctantly followed me.

“What do you want?” She asked in an Imperial accent, her voice was a bit hoarse and raspy.

“I heard you know where the Thieves Guild is?” I said, hoping that Ongar didn't lie to me.

She crossed her arms and said in mock surprise, “And what makes you think I do?”

“Because someone from the guild told me,” I sighed. I just wanted to get the info I needed and get away from her before I died from her stench.

She glanced around for anyone who might be listening and looked back to me and extended her hand. “I'll only speak if I got some coin in my hand,”

I sighed again. “One hundred good enough?”

“Two hundred,”

“One-fifty,”

She nearly glared at me. “Fine,”

I handed her the gold and asked once more. “Where's the secret meeting place for the guild?”

She lent a bit closer to me, much to my dismay as I thought I'd empty my stomach if she got any closer. “Go to the garden of Dareloth at midnight and you shall find what you seek.”

She lent back and started to walk off, much to my pleasure as her stench went with her. I stood in silence for a few moments and then began to walk out of the small garden I led her into. I felt the warm sun hit me and sighed from the feeling I rarely felt in Skyrim. It was a nice day to be in the city, the White-Gold Tower standing above all was a sight to see.

After eleven I walked out onto the streets from my room in the inn and asked one of the guards about the garden. He told me it was in the Waterfront district and bid me farewell somewhat rudely. I made my way down to the Waterfront and found the small garden I was looking for. It was a small bit after midnight by that time and I saw a few people standing in there. There was both a male and female Redguard standing there along with a Khajiit and a Bosmer no taller than my shoulders.

The male Redguard was holding a torch and bid us hello. I shifted uncomfortably as I was unsure of what I was supposed to do. I was going to ask if this was the right place before the Bosmer asked it for me.

“Is this the place to join the guild?” He inquired, his Bosmer accent was very heavy.

The male Redguard spoke up. “That it is. I hope everyone is ready for joining,”

“Of course we are!” The other Redguard snapped. “We wouldn't be here if we weren't!”

“Calm down, I was simple stating that I hope everyone is ready for some Thieving tonight.”

I looked over to the female Redguard and was nearly captured by her figure. She had hair down to her full breasts and had a very curvy figure. I probably would've tried to get her into my bed if I didn't already have Cat. Thinking of her made my heart long to be with her again. I had not seen her for only a few weeks but it felt much longer. I looked back to the Redguard with the torch once I was able to rip my eyes away from the woman.

“I'm always ready,” The Khajiit stated.

“As am I,” The Bosmer agreed.

The female Redguard rolled her eyes. “I am too I guess,”

The Redguard with the torch then turned his gaze to me. “And what of you?”

“As ready as I'll ever be,” I said.

He smiled and then addressed the group of us.. “Alright, this job will be simple, yet very competitive. All of you are to find the house of Rosshan the Blacksmith and steal her special sword. You can tell it apart from every other one of hers since it is a cutlass, used by pirates and the sort.”

“Pfft, easy, is this really supposed to be a challenge?” The female Redguard snorted.

“If it's really that easy then you should be the first one back, hm?” The other Redguard shot back. “Right, well I will count from three down to zero, once I say zero the challenge has begun. The first one back gets to join and the other must wait a week for another challenge and chance to join. I am selling lockpicks at ten septims each if you need as well.”

“I'll take a few,” The Khajiit said.

“Alright, here,” The torch-bearing Redguard said as he handed the cat a few lockpicks and collected a small purse of septims.

“Ok, three... two... one.... zero!”

And with that, I sprinted off into the direction of the market district. I knew Rosshan lived at the same place she worked since I had asked during my stay in the city. All I had to do was outrun everyone else. It seemed not many others knew where she lived since I saw all of the other thieves talking with the guards.

I chuckled slightly and continued my run to 'A Fighting Chance'. I flew past guards and the few late-night citizens who were out on the streets to the small shop. Once I was there I walked up to the doors and began to pick them. After a few moments I heard the light _click_ of the doors unlocking and slipped inside.

The room was dark yet I could clearly see weapons on a small counter in the middle of the room. Behind that was a flight of stairs which I quickly ascended. That room was dark too and I heard the unmistakable sounds of snoring. I made my way to a chest and found it locked, I then walked over to the nightstand just by Rosshan's bed. I saw a key on it and quickly snatched and made my way back to the chest which was locked. I slipped the key inside and twisted it, the lock popped open. I looked into the chest and found the sword I was looking for, it looked to be made of steel and had a golden-looking handle. I snatched the sword and made my way outside.

I was just about to walk out of the gates before a guard stopped me. “How did you get that sword?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“The sword. I didn't see you with it when you walked in here and no shops are open.”

That got me nervous. I took a small breath and said, “I'm just a courier, I'm supposed to take this sword to Anvil. The door of the shop was open since he was expecting me.”

“Why did you get here at the dead of night though?”

“I arrived no more than an hour ago.”

“Ahh, alright then.” The guard opened the gate and I saw the female Redguard once more. She looked at me with a look of surprise on her face and then saw the sword in my hand. She quickly grabbed in and began to run off.

“Hey! Stop!” I called out, causing the guards to go after her. One fired an arrow which hit her leg, stopping her and sending a cry of pain from her.

One pulled the arrow out and healed her leg up and then began to drag her off to the prisons. “Thievery is a crime that is not tolerated. Maybe you'll learn that once you've spent a few months to rot in the prison.”

One of the guards grabbed the sword and handed it back to me. “Here, don't worry about that thief. She won't be anymore trouble for now.”

I nodded, said thanks and made my way back to the garden. The same Redguard with the torch was standing there by the time I arrived. He looked at the sword for a brief moment and smiled. “Well done! You've completed the challenge.”

I handed the sword to him and nodded.

He looked at me with his face still a smile and said, “Welcome to the Thieves Guild.”


	3. Catching onto Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast finds that he is catching onto the means of success, but it requires concentration.

**I realize that I am catching on to the secret of success. It's just a matter of concentration.**

The Redguard smiled at me and extended his hand and I shook it. “My name is Armand Christophe,”

“Elegast,” I responded.

He nodded and began to walk out of the garden and motioned for me to follow; I did. “So I am one of the people that will be your best friend.”

“Why's that?”

“Well, I'm a doyen. Doyens are like the lieutenants of the guild. There is one more aside from me and I will not speak their name since you have no need of meeting her. As a doyen, if you have a bounty from getting caught stealing, you can just head over to me and I will abolish it for half the usual price! Something you'll never find in the Brotherhood, of that I'm sure.”

“They never do, they aren't ever caught,” I said, my eyes taking in the land around the Waterfront.

Armand stopped for a moment and looked at me before letting out a chuckle. It wasn't without emotion but it was certainly lacking it at that moment.

“True.” He continued walking. “Also once you fence enough goods I will contact you with a special job or quest. Those always earn lots of pay, but you have to do something in a specific way, something that we don't normally do.”

“Would by any chance selling goods before I was an official member count towards a special job?” It seemed like a longshot, but I hoped it would work.

“Technically no. But depending on how much it was, yes, I'd say it would.”

I slightly bit my lower lip, I was wondering on how much I should say. I could show him the bag of gold, I could say the exact amount and use Ongar as a witness, or I could lie and avoid that. I chose what felt right to me. “Would over eight hundred septims be enough?”

The Doyen's eyes went wide. “You've collected that much?”

“Yeah,” He seemed to believe me so far. I hoped that didn't change.

“Well hand over the loot then,” He said, nudging my shoulder for emphasis.

“I don't have it,”

His smile instantly broke. “What?”

“You heard me, I don't have it. I already sold it.”

“To who?”

“Ongar. The old Nord over in one of the inns at Bruma.”

He pondered in memory for a moment before being able to put a face to the name. “Ah yes, our Bruma fence. Well, one of them. Only way you could know that he's with the guild is by him telling you. Guess I can trust you, but if you're lying...” He didn't even bother finishing, knowing that saying even that much meant something  terrible.

“I would never lie about it, I know what you’re capable of and I do not wish to see that brought down upon me.” I hastily said.

“So he met you eh?” He said while we walked.

“That he did, I was just done stealing a bunch of jewellery from a house when he entered my room at the inn.” I explained.

He nodded in understanding. “Needing to make some extra cash?”

I nodded as well. “Well, I had no money when I arrived at Bruma a few weeks ago, so it was quite necessary.”

He changed the subject a little while after we walked in silence. “So, this is my place. If you don’t find me out in the streets here in the Waterfront, I’ll most likely be here.”

“Mm, good to know where you’ll be if I need to find you.”

“No, you’ll _need_ to find me on many occasions. No thief doesn’t visit me at least once during their time in the guild.” He said as his hand went to do the door of his house.

I noticed he was going to enter and then said my goodbye. He waved a small wave and entered his house. The moons were in the sky with Masser and Secunda reflecting across the water that I had seen in so many paintings. Clouds drifted through the sky and seemed no more than shadows against the deep blue sky. The winds blew gently against me, a nice change compared to my first days in the province. I shuddered from the memories of back then.

I walked along the coast of the small island the slums of a district rested on. Guards made their lazy rounds around the place and I took in the designs that were on the many ships within the place. There were many different ones, some styled like Hammerfell, with swords and weaponry shown clearly. Then there were more elegant ones with high arching waves made into the wood of the ship. I assumed they were Altmer. One ship lay docked with lights on and noise from inside, I suspected it was an inn. Doubtful of not finding one, I stepped inside and was met with the stench of ale and sweat immediately. It seemed like the kind of establishment that the poor went to. Judging by it's location, it was.

I hastily made it out of there after feeling like I was going to choke. The air seemed to thin within the small ship, and I left, gasping as I made it out. I just returned to the shore alongside Armand's house. I pasted another two houses before it, the one closest to the water had a 'for sale' sign placed near its door. The water of the lake was cool as I sunk my feet in, but refreshing. I just waded my feet lost in thought, watching the moon's shivering reflection in the slowly churning water.

“I've been looking for you,” Said an eerily familiar voice. I whipped by head around only to see a lad standing behind me. He continued on nervously. “G-got something I'm supposed to deliver.”

I sighed and produced a small leather pouch from my pocket and slid some coins in. “Alright, hand it over.”

The boy stood there for a moment in decision then proceeded to hand me the letter. “That's everything, err... got to go.” He took the small purse I had in my hands, nodded slightly and ran off.

I turned myself back to the coast and looked at the letter, eyeing the seal. It didn't look like any that I remembered and then snapped off the wax and began to read what was inside.

_Dear Elegast,_

_I know it has been no more than three weeks since we last spoke, but I miss you. I do not wish to know you could be killed at any moment and be killed. I just want to see you back at Cloud Ruler._

_Everything is fine over here, but everyone misses you. I think even the blacksmith does, what with you chatting with him for hours on end at times. Just, remain safe, and return home._

_Sincerely, Cat_

I set the note in my lap and stared at the water some more. I missed her too. I hated having to leave, but I was young and still out for adventure. But I resolved that I would be back by the end of the month, and spend a few days there and work out a deal. The breeze picked up and I began to hear the rustling of the leaves of the bushes. I shivered slightly from the chill.

I'd sit and think there until morning.

Dawn was just slowly rearing its head over the trees and the sky was gaining its blue back while the light of the stars and moons faded off for yet another day. The clouds grew whiter as the sun rose and I still sat with my feet in the water, swaying them lazily. I hadn't bothered to settle down for the night and just thought about anything I could grasp. Cat was who I thought of mostly, and my next meeting with her.

Armand must've seen me and he sat down beside me. He shifted slightly, watching the same beautiful sunrise I was. “I've got a job for you,” He said as casually like someone stating their favourite breakfast.

I glanced over to him. “Oh?”

“Yes, I do. It'll require a little work, but the rewards are worth it.” He said, probably hoping I'd take the job with the promise of a lot of coin. Thing was, I was going to do it anyways. Nothing bad with doing one last job before going off to see Cat.

“Alright, where do I go and what am I stealing?” I spoke matter-of-factly. Best not just dabble about with many other topics before hitting the point.

“Eh, well you're to go to the Talos Plaza district here in the city and steal a golden pendant.” He spoke, handing me a letter with more information I assumed.

“I assume it has a lot of importance?” I said, eyes still set over to the east.

Armand nodded. “That it does, but it doesn't concern you. Only thing that concerns you is getting the pendant.”

I nodded slowly. “Which house?”

“It belongs to one Claudius Arcadia. Shouldn't be too hard to find out, just smell around for alchemy ingredients,” He smirked and walked off to do whatever he did during the days.

I folded my arms on my lap and inspected the letter he had given me. It was nothing special, a small seal belonging to Skingrad county was still clinging onto it. The paper was of standard quality and had a few folds and creases on it. I folded the note into my belt and got up, feeling the sand against my feet. I groaned as I stretched, moving muscles that had not for hours. I put on my leather boots and began to make my way to the Talos plaza. I occasionally bumped into the random person and stole what little was in their pockets as I went. I seemed to be catching onto the means of success.

Eventually I found myself standing at the doorsteps to Claudius' house. The white stone of the house standing as proud as the walls and other buildings. The blue of the roof reflecting beautifully in the midday sun. I suspected that Claudia would be out at the day working over at Arcadia's Cauldron. A small alchemy shop I had seen on my way through the market district.

I grabbed the handle of the door and slowly twisted it, feeling the lock seize up moments afterwards. I hissed a curse and grabbed my lockpicks. After a few minutes of fumbling I felt the unmistakable _click_ of the lock and made my way inside the house. The furniture was all neat and in very normal spots, with alchemical tools all over them. Ingredients lined the shelves and looked to be stuffed wherever though could fit. I searched along the shelves for anything of value and stumbled across a small bowl filled with blue powder. I had heard that stuff like that was known as 'ice salts' or something. A powder made from Frost Atronachs.

After nabbing what was of value downstairs I made my way up to the second floor. It was not nearly as filled with ingredients as the bottom floor was. It had many clothes, shoes and jewellery instead. I made my way past the jewellery shelves and took what looked to be valuable. Then I walked over to the night stand and saw it; the pendant I was to collect. It was large and made of gold. Silver swirled and twirled its way along the gold of the pendant and set in the centre was a large, finely cut emerald. I wasted no time in snatching it and making my way out the door.

The room was just as silent as it was before when I had first made my way in the house, as it was now. Light from the candles flickered and danced on the wicks that kept them alive. I hurried my way out of the house, not bothering to take anything else in my rush. I walked out of the house, closed the door and breathed in a breath of fresh air.

Finding Armand wasn't difficult after that. He was just walking around the Waterfront and seemed to not have a care in the world. He saw me and turned to walk the way I did, I caught up to him soon and we walking in silence to him house. He ushered me inside and I followed his lead. Once inside, he walked over to the small dinner table he had set up in the shack of a house and made a movement for me to sit as well. I did.

“You've got the pendant?”

“It seems to be more elaborate them a pendant, but yes. I did,” I said as I handed him what he had tasked me to get.

He inspected it closely and then set his eyes to me. “Good, this is it. Get anything else while you were there?”

I nodded and began pouring my finds all over the table causing Armand's eyes to get wider with each find. His smile only grew during the time.

Once I was done, he spoke. “Wow, I am impressed. It seems that you are a far better thief than I would've guessed.”

“Thanks, I do my best.”

He nodded like he usually did. “I should hand it to you, I wasn't think you'd be done so fast,”

“Well, I have some stuff I need to deal with that can barely wait,”

“Right, well I have one final job if you're interested. It will be the last one for the while and pays nicely, you up for it?”

I weighed my options. I could just leave then and see Cat sooner, but miss out on some gold. Or I could do the opposite. Perhaps I was greedy, but I chose to do the final job. “Sure, more gold can't hurt,”

“Truer words,” Armand replied. “Ok, you'll be heading to the Imperial prison as their armoury is there too. You will steal a special helmet there and make your way back to meet me here. I expect to see you soon. If I don't, I'll just guess the guards got ya.”

Those must've been the closing words since he tossed a large purse of coin my way and began writing a letter. I turned and made my way out of the small shack and looked out across the water. It was pristine and pure, not like the dark murky waters of the north; of Skyrim. I loved it there.

Finding the prison was even easier than finding Claudia's house. I found myself in a small district eerily similar to the larger city but with the small tower of the prison looming over me instead. I unconsciously gulped. I waited for the patrols to pass and I began picking the lock. My mind just couldn't seem to stay in one place that time though, it drifted to Cat. I heard the sound of the lockpick snapping. I cursed under my breath and went back to it, but again my mind wandered back to Cat. The lockpick snapped again. I cursed once more and that was my downfall. One of the guards must've heard me because in a few strides he was over there and yelling at me.

“Stop! You've been caught lockpicking on Imperial grounds!” He said as his eyes bore into my own.

I slowly stood. “Look, I don't know where you got your information, but I can assure you it's false.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Then what do make this to be?” He showed me a half of a broken lockpick.

“A metal stick? Look, I don't have the time for this, just let me past and I'll be out of your hair.” I said trying to make my way past him but he stood his ground.

“I don't think so.” He snarled.

“If it's gold you're after, I have that. I would give you some if you just let me pass,” I said with a second attempt to get past him. More guards had joined the spectical at this point and he again didn't budge.

He just remained unmoved.

“I'm not going to beg for you to let me past, but I've done nothing wrong. And even if I did you have no proof,” I said, feeling my mind drift back to the woman I had feelings for. “Let me past.”

He was startled at the fire I had with my last sentence and backed off a bit. I made my way past him in that second and out of the prison.

I made my way off the bridge and out of the districts until I stood on the path that lead around the island. I only then, when I knew I was out of the eyes of the guard, let my breath and myself calm down. I looked at the green of the grass and blue of the waters and sky. I saw the whites of the clouds as they drifted their way across the vast blue. In that time, I knew that I could not think of anything else but the job, while on the job. If I couldn't do it, then I would screw up and get caught, something that almost happened.

I returned to the prison a few hours later.

This time, I was far better at the job at hand. I flew through the lock and made my way inside of the armoury without so much of a second thought from any of the guards. When inside, I glanced around for any helmet I could find. I eventually found the one I thought I was supposed to get, its appearance hadn't been told to me much.

It was a normal guard helmet, with the dark steel and the red plume. But it had linings of silver over the crest and rest of the helmet. It looked far finer than any I had seen before, but I nabbed it as any other.

* * * * *

I knocked on the door, hand clutching the helmet through the bag I had stuffed it in. I stood for a moment, hoping Armand was home. I hadn't seen him along the streets of the Waterfront so I guessed he would be home. I heard the sliding of a chair against stone and footsteps towards the door. I braced myself for the door opening. It swung open and Armand stood there, quill in hand.

“I assume you've gotten the helmet?” Armand said, inviting me inside.

I ducked under the shallow doorway and made myself into the shack. It looked like it did hours before, only with a stack of papers over at the table. I walked over to it and set down the helmet with the bag still on it.

“Alright, let's see it.” He said after setting himself in the seat across from me.

I swung off the bag and let him stare at the helmet. “There, your helmet.”

He stared at it for some time before finally setting his eyes back to me. “I assume you had no difficulties?”

“There were some, but none that should be worried over.” I replied, feeling somewhat proud of myself in that moment.

“Alright, you're free to steal your way to infamy. You already know Ongar so you'll have no problems with finding a fence for your goods.” Armand said, returning his eyes to the letter he was writing and his hand back to his quill.

I dipped my head and walked out of the house. The air outside was cool now, the sun was beginning to set and it was just barely visible over the treeline. I gazed to the water once more, and made my way over to the stables. I stopped for a moment, glanced around to the stables I stood next to and then began walking.

I walked across the bridge, back into the wilderness, and all the way to Cloud Ruler Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the Oblivion Crisis!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading of Elegast's life before he got locked in prison and met the Emperor.


	4. Long Live the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast meets the Emperor after being locked in prison. He makes it out, but not without being sent with a sacred amulet to a small village. It seems he has fallen into more then he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This chapter is similar to the original quest in many ways, but also very different. All of this was gotten off memory so sorry for all of those who know exactly how it goes and what everyone else says. I made a few edits to it as well to make it fit better with the story. I'm sure you won't mind too much. :)

**I’ve done things the hard way. But without taking risks, taking responsibility for failure… how could I have understood?**

I awoke slowly, stiff from lack of movement. The sun blazed in through the cracks of the cell window. I groaned as I stretched my joints, feeling them crack and pop and loosen up. I looked to the bed and sighed, it was nothing more than a bedroll resting on a stone outcropping in the wall.

I had been caught while on a job a few months back and had been locked up in the dungeons. Armand promised he would have more jobs waiting for me should I want to take them when I got out.

I rose slowly and looked outside, from my guess it was around eight in the morning. I walked over to my table in the cell and looked at the notes I had been writing to Cat. She had been worried sick about me and scolded me when she found that I was in prison. I sent her letter after letter stating that I was alright, which was all she really wanted. That and to see me every once and a while. I picked up the quill I had that rested in the inkwell on the desk and began to write my next letter. It was then that the prisoner next door began speaking to me.

“Hey, you,” He said with a very Dunmer voice and accent.

I looked up from my desk and replied. “What?”

“Come over here,” He said.

I sighed and looked back up to him. “Why, so you can insult me like you have before? I already know that ‘I’m going to die in here’ so there’s no need.”

He seemed flustered by that and meant to speak but couldn’t seem to say any words.

It was then that I heard footfalls along the stairway and voices, one was distinctly female and I knew it wasn’t a guard. I just ignored it and tried to work on the letter. But the people stopped by the door.

They were dressed in armour that seemed very familiar to me and then I saw someone else. He was old, looked to be in his eighties. He was dressed in some of the finest clothes money could buy, and an amulet rested on his chest. It was large, and red and surrounded by gold.

“What’s this prisoner doing in here?!” The female said. “This cell is supposed to be off limits!” The anger in her voice was very noticeable.

“A usual mix up with the watch, I…” The other voice said.

“Stand aside prisoner! We won’t hesitate to kill you if you stand in our way!” The woman said, still with anger.

I immediately set down my quill back in its inkwell and walked over to the window of the door. Then the door opened and the people in very familiar armour walked in, as well as the man in fancy clothes. They walked over to me and the old man looked at me and instantly had a look of confusion on his face. It was gone in moments and he began to speak.

“You… I’ve seen you,” He said, taking a few steps towards me. “You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars are right, this is my final day. Gods give me strength!”

I looked at him, I was sure the confusion was evident. “Who are you?”

He looked at me and smiled. “I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. You are a citizen of Tamriel, as you know quite well I am sure.”

I nodded and felt my throat go dry. I was speaking with the ruler of Tamriel, beloved by many and hated by few. “Y-you’re the…” I said in shock. I don’t think anything could be more surprising at that moment. “I- Uhh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, your grace.” I said as I bowed.

He shook his hand and the title away. “I thank you for that, but now we must go. You may follow us for a time, but then we must part ways.”

“Wait, who are these guys?” I asked stupidly.

“They are the Blades; my bodyguards, sworn to protect me.”

I looked at him in realization. “Right! I remember now! The Blades,”

“You know of them?”

“Yes, they took me in when I had just entered the province-”

The female Blade who I didn’t know interrupted us. “Yes, well we really must be going sir,”

I heard one of the Blades speak up. “Looks like this is your lucky day,”

I said something as well. “Yeah, no kidding,”

The female Blade walked over to the cell room and began to feel around the stones. After finding the one she was looking for, she pushed down on the stone and I watched it sink into the wall. A few moments later a secret passageway opened up and the Blades stepped inside.

“Better not close it; no way to open it from our side.”

I walked over to the Blade who spoke to me just moments before and walked alongside him as he followed the Emperor.

We talked for a small time before I asked what I had been planning to for a while. “So what’s your name?”

“Baurus. I’ve been over at Cloud Ruler for a few years now,”

“Really? Baurus, glad to see you old friend!”

“I know you?” Baurus asked.

“Well, I hope you remember me. I’m Elegast, came to Cloud Ruler after getting out of the pass,”

He paused for a moment, not in his walking but his expressions and other actions. After a few moments, he finally seemed to remember me. “Ah yes, we talked quite a bit didn’t we?”

“We did. How’s Cat doing?”

“Cat…?”

I sighed for a moment before stopping myself. Nobody else I knew called Catinea, Cat. “Catinea,”

“She’s doing fine. Misses you like a Daedra does Oblivion,”

I chuckled at the comparison then, but a few years later, it would make me shudder. “Yeah, I miss her too. I hope I can see her soon,”

“I hope you do, you two seem very happy with one another,” Baurus said with a smile.

I was just about to say something until the group stopped. I saw the Blades pull their swords out and then saw men and women in crude armour, the likes of which I had never seen before emerged from the darkness of the ruin we were in. They had swords and maces drawn and immediately fell on the group. I had no weapon at the time so I never fought, punching the armour would break a bone or two in my hand, something I didn’t know how to heal with my magic.

I saw one of the Blades fall; the woman. She fell to the ground and I picked up her sword when I got the chance. I saw the assassins get cut down and saw their armour disappear in swirling red dust. Once the armour was gone, I saw the assassins wearing little more than red robes. I found a few potions on them that had been labelled, some where for health with I pocketed as fast as I could into the pack I had with me, the one I had begged to be left in my cell, and the one that I had gotten all the paper from. The small battle was over and I heard the conversation between one of the Blades.

“Damn, should have suspected that,” Said one of the Blades.

“Captain Renault?” The Emperor asked.

“She's dead, my lord.” He said with sorrow.

He shook his head in sorrow, sheathing his blade and continuing on.

I followed after them until one stopped me. “Sorry, but you can't go on from this point,” Said the one who had been talking with the Emperor, still didn't know his name.

I looked at him confused. “What? Why not? I see no reason to enforce this,”

“It's just... Look, you aren't very trustworthy.”

“Well, what does the Emperor have to say of this?” I asked, looking over to him.

He seemed torn between choosing to let me come and not. “I say that we shall leave and you shall stay, but we will meet again. If not, you are not the person from my dreams.”

I was going to say something but Baurus beat me to it. “Sorry, wish you could come. I for one trust you,” He said, patting my shoulder before moving on to catch up with the other men over at the door. They opened it and walked inside, leaving me to stand there and do nothing.

I was about to just sit down and wait, but I heard the wall move, or crack. Next thing I knew, the wall was toppled over and rats had made their way into the room. The large ones. I swung my scavenged blade and ended up hitting one in the head, watching it's blood ooze out and I could see the pink brain underneath after. I ripped my sword from the dead rat and sliced at the other. It screamed and fell over in pain, I had ended up chopping its leg off and I saw more blood gushing from the wound. I slit the rat's throat only moments after.

Panting slightly, I looked over to the fallen wall and saw that there was an entire other room on the other side of it. I climbed through the hole and continued on my way to meet back up with the emperor.

No more then a few steps in and I found more rats. I quickly dispatched them and continued on my way, until I saw a chest. I walked over to it and tried opening it, but it was locked. I cursed and looked around the area for any lockpicks. I ended up finding some on a skeleton who looked to be there for ages. I grabbed the bow he had, the arrows, the lockpicks and grossly, put on the armour he had too. It was better then the rags I had and would have to do, even though it smelled horrid.

After picking the chest and finding a flawed sapphire and a handful of gold, I continued my journey through the underground passageway. I eventually found myself in a large chamber filled with goblins. Those bastards hadn't noticed me yet and were milling about doing seemingly nothing important. I notched an arrow and hoped my aim was still as good as when I practiced on a small bucket over a well I ran across. The arrow cut through the air and found its way into the goblin's neck.

I cried out a small “Yes!” and continued my way through the cavern, picking off goblins as I went. I ran across one who noticed me and had a long stick, in a moment of the goblin pointing it, blue bolts came from it and just barely missed me. I felt my hair frizz up from the static. I charged the goblin as fast as I could since I had run out of arrows at the time, and pierced my blade right through it's belly. I pulled my sword out and wiped it down and continued my path.

After opening a door, I heard voices. I looked to be on an outcropping and saw the Emperor and Blades down in the chamber bellow me. I noticed a few more assassins try and get him, but my arrows were quicker and they ended with arrows jutting from them. I hopped down from the small ledge I had been on and looked at the Blades.

The one I didn't know the name to spoke up. “Hey, it's that prisoner again! I say we kill him,” He drew his sword again for emphasis, “He might be working with the assassins!”

Baurus stood in his way and the Emperor said, “No, he is not one of them. He can help us, he must help us.” He began walking his way to me.

I heard an angry grunt in the distance and saw a small smile from Baurus. I smiled and nodded back before he turned his attention back to his angry comrade.

“They don't understand why I trust you, as they cannot. Do you know the Nine?” The Emperor asked.

I looked at him, a little unsure of how to respond to the question, but I settled on telling the truth. “The Nine guide and protect us, even though I am not on my best terms with them,” I said, looking to the ceiling as if they were watching me, they most likely were.

He smiled a sad little smile, one meant for me. “I serve the Nine all my days, and look to the stars for signs. I know these stars well and I'm wondering which sign marked your birth,”

“I was born when the sign of the thief burned brightly in the sky. I am a child of the shadows, I guess you could say.”

He nodded. “Then they shall guide you to glory, and perhaps riches. But you may follow us for a time, although my end is coming soon, I can feel it. A music shriller then any other calls me now,”

“Aren't you afraid to die though?” I asked, I knew I was.

He just smiled at me once more. “Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am honoured to be able to see the time of my own death.”

I nodded and he turned, with the still angrily grumbling Blade in front of him. Baurus laid a hand on my shoulder and handed me a torch with the accompanied words. “Well, perhaps you could hold this torch? Not like you have a shield or anything,”

I nodded, took the torch and began walking. “Thanks for stopping that Blade back there,”

I'm sure he nodded, but he was standing behind me so I couldn't see. “No problem, I trust you nearly as much as him. I know you are not with these assassins, no way you could've been locked in that cell on purpose.”

I nodded in agreement and continued on, hearing the footfalls of all four of us as we made our way around the ancient passageway.

We encountered a few more assassins while we were walking, but nothing we couldn't handle. I think the Emperor got a nick or two though. We eventually made it to a large room much like the one where the Captain had died. The Blade who wanted to kill me held up his hand. “Hold up, I don't like the looks of this.” He began to walk ahead and the rest of us steeled ourselves for any attack that might come our way.

He called us over a few moments later and then he yelled out in annoyance. “Gah, the gate is barred from the other side! A trap!”

“What about that side passage back there?” Baurus suggested.

“Worth a shot, let's go.”

We walked into the room which turned out to be a dead end.

“They're behind us! Come, we must attack them!”

Baurus nodded but not before turning to me. “Stay here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life.” And then him and the other Blade ran off.

The Emperor turned to me once they were gone and spoke hastily. “I don't have much time left, you alone must stop this and find my last son.” he snapped the amulet off of his neck and pressed it into my hands. “Take this to Jauffre, he knows where my last son lives. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion.”

Then, out of nowhere, the door opened up and an assassin emerged. Right before my very eyes, the Emperor was slain.

I stood in shock, then quickly pulled out my sword and parried his strike just in time to not be killed myself. After a few more swings, his mace was gone from his hands and disintegrated into orange and red dust. He stared at me for a brief moment with pitch-black eyes before I stabbed my sword into him and watched the armour turn to dust as well.

I looked on at the former Emperor and felt my eyes begin to water. The one man who had been the ruler of this continent, the man I was sworn to protect, gone. Just then Baurus sprinted in and almost ran into me. He stopped and looked at the Emperor. “No... We failed, I've failed. The Blades were sworn to protect the Emperor, and we failed.” He said, shaking his head slowly and his voice full of sorrow. Then his eyes went wide. “The amulet, where's the amulet? It wasn't on the Emperor's body.”

I held it up for him to see. “He gave it to me,”

“Strange, he saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the Dragon blood that flows through the veins of every Septim, they see more then lesser men. Did he say why he gave it to you?”

“He said that I should meet a man named Jauffre,”

His eyes went wide again. “Jauffre, he said that? Why?”

“Apparently there's another heir,” I said, still trying to make sense of it all, and get over the Emperor's death.

Baurus slowly shook his head, but barely too. I could hardly see the movement. “Nothing I ever heard about, but Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the grandmaster of our order.”

“Any idea where I can find him?” I asked, just hoping he knew.

“He lives in Weynon Priory, a small little village just outside of Chorrol. Here, I'll mark it on your map.”

I reached into my backpack and grabbed my old map. It still had markings of the villages along the roads and the locations of cities. He pulled out a chunk of charcoal from a pouch on his pocket and drew a small 'x' right where it was, at a crossroads. I nodded my thanks and put my map back into my pack.

“So, how do I get out of here?”

“Oh, right. Here,” Baurus handed me a small iron key. “It should unlock the door back there that goes into the sewers. After that, you'll find yourself out on the island that the Imperial City rests on. After that, you should go to Weynon as soon as you can, even get a horse if possible.”

“The sewers?” I asked with disgust.

“There are rats and goblins down there, nothing you can't handle. And plus from what I've seen, your an experienced acrobat right?”

“I prefer the term 'Ranger' but we can go with that,”

Baurus sighed a friendly sigh. “Close enough, stay well my friend. I hope to see you soon.” He then abruptly snatched my sword right from its spot on my belt. Before I could say anything, he spoke. "Thank you for recovering the Captain's sword. I will see that it is given a spot of honour in the halls of the Blades."

"You're welcome," Was all I said, sad to see my second katana go. Fortunately the captain had a second sword on her and I got that one out and attached it to my belt. Baurus didn't take it this time.

I said one final parting and then made my way to the door Baurus had mentioned. “Nine be with you,”

The key fit, and I was inside the sewers in a matter of minutes. It was dark and gloomy but I didn't risk lighting up a second torch. I gave my first to Baurus and I had a few left. I shot what little arrows I had left after finding more during my time in the cave away from the Emperor. I decided to save what little of them I had and used my sword the rest of the way. Soon enough I saw light coming from one of the sewer tunnels. I slowly went into a jog and made my way to it.

The lock was broken on it and I swung it open, and walked into the light of day.


	5. Finding the Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast makes his way to Weynon Priory and then is tasked to find the heir to the Septim dynasty. He learns he lives in Kvatch but when he arrives the city is already under siege. He must break it and save the heir, or all hope is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long time for the chapter to be released, but I was really busy and couldn't spare time to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless.

**Everything I do is just a bit easier, more instinctive, more satisfying. It is though I had suddenly developed keen senses and instincts.**

I squinted, the light of the sun slightly stinging my eyes. I raised my hand to block the sun so I could take in my surroundings. From what I could see, I was right on the coast and next to the shore. A ruined dock with a half-sunken boat laid no more than fifty paces from where I stood.

An island out in the east, where I was looking, was sitting in the pristine waters. An old ruin with stone as white as the Imperial City’s stood on the island. Once I took in where I was, I stripped and jumped into the water. It was cool against my skin and I felt all the grunge I had sift off me. After my refreshing bath, I reluctantly got back into the armour and clothes I worn. I looked behind me and I saw that I was just outside the Imperial City.

After an hour of walking the island, I finally made it back to the stables. I looked over and saw the Waterfront; with a few new ships in since I last saw it. I wondered if Armand was still walking around the area. I shook my head and set my eyes on the road, I couldn’t let myself get distracted. I had a task from the former Emperor and I planned to complete it.

I walked along the large bridge that made the way to the city that was behind me, looking down at the lake that the large island sat in. From looking around, I saw a small town ahead of me on the other side of the bridge and saw another one far off down south. The sun was going down and I was a few hours from making my way across the bridge, it was a little after noon when I had made it out of the sewers.

The night on the bridge was as comfortable as it sounds: not at all. I had to take of my pack and use it as a pillow so I could sleep properly. I awoke stiff and sore the next morning, and I stretched my joints to allow movement. As I walked past I saw many burn marks and charred spots on the bridge. I guessed that people set up fires while on their hike across the bridge.

The town was far less interesting as I thought it would be. It had an inn and two houses for the residents of the town. I could’ve spent the night at the inn, but I wanted to cover as much ground as I could. Everyone would be going crazy over the death of the Emperor soon; everyone always does when a ruler passes. The trees covered some of the lands over to the southwest and I hoped I would make it there soon, as the sunny days were seemingly killing me.

The roads were old and worn and looked to be older then I. They also looked to be very unrepaired too since many stones were missing in the roads. The road seemed to stretch on forever and I hoped that I would make it Chorrol soon. It was a nice enough city and I often thought of what owning a house would be like there. It probably would be nice since the houses are worth more money than I think most people could ever have.

The sun blazed in the sky and I wished it was not; it tired me to no end. I was exhausted and relieved to be lying down after the second day of travel. I was out of shape from spending a few months in prison and I was never much of a traveller in the first place. I only had come to Cyrodiil those years ago out of desperation. I had nowhere else to go and was hunted by people who would never rest. Rolling over on my side in the bedroll I had, I closed my eyes and braced myself for an uneasy sleep.

The next few days were mostly the same. It had walking, walking and more walking. I had long since stopped writing in my journal as it had disappeared to someplace after my joining of the Guild. Thinking about it made me wish I had not been caught in the first place. It was by chance that I had met the Emperor and it could’ve just as easily been anyone else. But it had been me. Along the way I ran across an old ruin that was styled like the Imperial City. I walked over to it and found it to be a small circle with white pillars reaching as best they could to the sky. They had long since fallen into disrepair, but the basin still seemed functional.

I was startled to find a skeleton lying against the rim of the center of the unusual shrine. He had nothing on him except for a letter in his hands and an arrow in his chest; I pried off the note after giving it a little thought and read what it had to say.

_I’ve been waiting here at this shrine to Akatosh for a few hours now. I’ve been praying for hours, yet no help from the divines have come. I only hope they will hear my prayers and help. If I die before that, I can only hope that whoever finds this tells my wife I love her._

_Roland, 3E 403_

I set down the note back on the skeleton, amazed that the whole thing was still readable. I doubted that Roland’s wife didn’t already know that her husband was dead after over thirty years.

I looked back to the shrine and went to pray as I needed some divine help myself. I knelt at the edge of the small pooling table and let one hand rest on the stone table. I said my prayers and felt something afterwards: like a door to Atherius had just opened, I felt that I was far better at casting magic. But I didn’t have any wounds to heal so I couldn’t test it out.

I got up from being on my knees and gave one last look at the shrine before walking on. I passed through tall trees; taller than the ones I had seen in Falkreath during my time passing through to Cyrodiil. The shade was one of the best things I had felt in a long time. The breeze had also picked up and I was completely cooled back down in less than an hour. I was walking along at one point and I heard something familiar. The distinct sounds of clopping could be heard and I turned my head to see a soldier dressed in armour similar to the Imperial City guards. He slowed to a trod when he got close to me.

“You all good traveller?” He asked through his helmet.

“I am. Do you know how far away Weynon Priory is?” I asked, hoping that he knew.

He pondered that question for a few moments and gave me a response. “Indeed I do, it is no more than ten days away as of where you are.”

I sighed lightly. “I wish I had a horse like you do,”

He didn’t really know how to react, but he did his best. “Yes, well, they’re not too expensive I think.”

“Yeah, I got no money nowadays.” I said, which was mostly true.

He shrugged. “Well I can’t help you out on that,”

“I wasn’t begging.” I stated.

He shook his head. “Right, well stay safe traveller.”

I nodded and he got his horse back into a gallop and he rode off into the forest. I returned to walking along the road and time seemed to go very slowly. I felt like I had been walking for an era by the time the sun was down. The road went on long enough, and I was nearly out of the food I had hunted. Finally, I saw Weynon Priory as I climbed over one last hill and nearly fell to my knees in exhaustion like I had years prior at Cloud Ruler.

I saw a Dunmer speaking with a man in a robe. He was talking about something or other and I knocked on the door of the small building. I waited a few moments and then the door opened and a man stood on the other side. He was dressed in a brown robe and had a small ring of hair around his head. He looked to be of only about thirty years of age, but looks can be deceiving.

“Can I help you?” He said.

“Hello, I’m looking for Jauffre. Is he here?” I asked, just hoping that Baurus’s info was correct.

He nodded. “He is just upstairs and to the right.” He stepped out of the way and let me pass. I nodded my thanks.

I walked up the stairs and turned to the right. He was sitting at the back of the room with his eyes locked on a book. The title read ‘The Warp in the West’, he looked up from the book and stared at me.

I gulped and took a few steps forward. “Are you Jauffre?”

He nodded, “Yes I am. And who are you?”

“Elegast. I’ve been sent to find you,”

“On what matters?”

I bit my lower lip before continuing. “The Emperor’s death,” I said slowly.

His eyes went wide. “What, do you know something about his death?”

I nodded slowly. I knew there was no going back now. “Yes. I… I was there when he died.”

His eyes went wide for a second time and he dropped his book and sat up instantly. “Explain yourself. Now.”

I took in a breath and explained my story. I started from when I was in prison and went all the way up until I met him. I finished and he nodded.

“As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you.”

I nodded my thanks. “Oh, and one more thing,” I said, reaching into one of the pouches I had. “Here’s the Amulet of Kings,” I said, pulling it out.

He was shocked to find that I had it, and extended his hand to take it. I plopped it into his awaiting hand.

“Now I definitely believe you,” he said, eyeing the amulet. “Here,” He stood up and walked over to a chest over near his desk. He produced a small key and fit it inside the lock. After a single turn I heard the lock click open and he walked back to his desk. “If you need anything feel free to take it. And you may stay as long as you need too,”

“Thank you,” I said, grabbing what I could. I picked up a new set of leather armour, leggings and boots. I also grabbed a large bow that barely fit on my back and got some steel-tipped arrows to go along with it. I found a few healing potions and nabbed those as well.

“Now onto important matters,” Jauffre said.

I turned back to him and closed the chest. “Hm?”

“I need you to find the last heir, or Uriel’s last son.”

I nodded. “Got a name or location?” I asked.

He nodded. “I have both in fact. His name is Martin and he serves Akatosh in the chapel in Kvatch. Please hurry and get him, I fear for his safety. If those assassins got the Emperor, they might also know of his existence.”

“I’ll leave first thing tomorrow then, after some food of course.”

He dipped his head and I walked out of the room. I went outside the small building and looked over and found a chapel. I walked over to it, and something dawned upon me. I had been given another chance; to right the wrongs I made. I felt the cool breeze from somewhere hit me, and cool me down. I had been really nervous when speaking with Jauffre and I didn’t know how he would react. But the breeze did an excellent job at cooling me down and I made it inside the chapel soon enough. It was small and quite dark when I stepped inside. Only a few candles flickered away on multiple spots in the room. A small altar was in the centre and I walked over to it and rested my hand on it.

I only hoped the gods had forgiven me for what I had done, and if they did I knew what would happen. I said a few words, and then a small ball of blue light swirled around me. It started from my feet and made its way up my body. It reached my head and then faded off into nothing. I smiled, knowing the gods had forgiven me for all the crimes I had made. I would change my ways and follow through with the tasks I had. I would make no more crime again, I resolved. I had been forgiven, and that was not something that the gods did often.

* * * * *

I awoke groggily. I didn’t want to leave the bed. It was the softest thing I had slept on in months. I groaned as I rolled over and got into my regular leather armour. I sat up and reached into my pack, from it I produced a small letter with an already broken wax seal on it. It had been one of the letters Cat had sent me.

_E,_

_I miss you. I hope you get out of that prison soon and come back to your home; our home and see me. I forgive you for what you did, but I need to see you in person. Please, it’s been months since we last saw one another and I just want to see your face._

_Sincerely, Cat_

I stared at it longingly. I would go if I wasn’t already trapped in something I knew was much larger than myself. I would go there once what was going on was over, and I would spend as much time as she wanted with her.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by the prior and a few other men in robes sitting at the table in the centre of the room. They all had meals on plates in front of them and were eating and chatting away. I grabbed some of the food myself and then all conversation switched to why I had to come there to the Priory. I explained to everyone my reason for being there, since I had figured out at some point last night that they were all Blades at one point or another. They all seemed to be trustworthy enough, and I hoped that I wasn't talking with another assassin.

One of the priors offered me his horse, and I graciously accepted it. It would be nice to finally be able to cover more ground quicker. Another offered me a book which he had used for training, I accepted it too and resolved that I would read it on the road. The Dunmer from outside wasn't much help, but he offered me a hammer so I could repair some of my weapons and armour. I accepted it, the more I had the better. Jauffre and everyone else bid me farewell as I climbed onto my horse and rode on. It was nice to have met such good people for once.

It would be another few days before I made my way to Kvatch. But I got to witness the towering trees and ferns gradually turn into fields and hills of orange grass. The wind against me and the horse was good enough to cool me off from the sun that threatened to bake me alive, and I was making good time during the days I spent on the horse. I made it past the city of Skingrad and stopped for supplies and a hot meal. I spent some time reading the book I had been given and learned quite a bit from it. I would have to try out some of the skills I learned from it in combat some time.

It wasn't long before I saw Kvatch sitting on the hill it dominated; but something was off. I could clearly see what looked to be charred ground and burnt trees. A small encampment lay just at the bottom of the hill and I slowed to a trot as I made it there. A tall and golden-skinned High Elf ran past me, but not before talking to me.

"Run! Run while you still can! Go back!" His voice was frantic and panicked.

"Whoa, calm down." I said. "What's going on?"

He twitched a moment and continued to speak. "Daedra overran the city last night! They made it through the walls and just started... killing. The guard says they can hold the gate but no! No, I don't believe them! Nothing can stop them, if you'd seen them, you'd know! I have to leave, and you should too, before it's too late!"

He ran past me and off into the distance along the road. I shook my head in disbelief. _How could Daedra invade us? I thought we had a barrier between our planes._ I thought. The encampment looked like something you would see in the poorest part of a city, or refugees of an attack. People talked about the attack and that only, about the people they lost and those who they missed. They all looked at me as I made my way past.

I stopped once I was in the centre of camp and shouted out for everyone in the encampment to hear. "Is there a Martin here?!"

Everyone looked around and then shook their heads. "No, sorry. No Martin here, perhaps he's still inside the city." One of the refugees said.

"But he could never survive that long in there!" Another shouted.

"You'd be surprised by the things people can live through," Another said. I had the smallest wave of relief wash across me when I heard it.

I gulped and set my eyes towards the top of the hill. I hopped off my horse and tied him to a post nearby. I then began to slowly walk up the hill and to the destroyed city. As I walked up the hill, the sky began to change. It turned to a deep red and stars could be seen between and even through the clouds. The clouds turned to an almost charred look and bolts of red lighting began flashing across the sky. The ground became more and more charred as I walked up the hill and soon it was nothing but black stone underneath my feet. I was at the top of hill and I saw a few guards standing behind a burnt wooden barricade. One looked at me, he wasn't wearing a helmet and I could clearly see the gashes, wounds and charred skin on his face. He ran over to me.

"What are you doing here? Get back to the encampment!"

"No, I'm here to help," I said.

"Help?" He said as he began laughing. He wiped away a small tear and then his face went dead serious once more. "Wait, you're serious aren't you?"

"As serious as the Emperor's demise," I said coldly.

He nodded. "Ok, there are still people trapped inside the city, but we can't get past without taking the Gate down. See it there?" He pointed to a gate resembling a Daedric 'O'. It looked like the most evil thing I had let my eyes see. Inside it was something red that warped and moved like fabric in a breeze.

I nodded.

"Alright, I sent in a few men but they haven't returned from the Gate. Could you be the one to go inside? We would hold the barricade and protect the camp below. I would send soldiers with you, but I'll really short on men."

I nodded once more and drew my sword. I looked at it and wished it was my katana from back in Cloud Ruler. It was just not the same to wield a shortsword compare to the katana I once had. I went into a small jog as I made my way over to the Gate to hell itself and stopped when I stood right at its entrance. I extended my hand to touch it and it burnt when I did. I hissed in pain and ripped my hand back. I took in a breath and jumped through the Gate and into Oblivion.


	6. To Oblivion, and Under Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast makes it to Kvatch only to find hell broke loose over the town; literally. The remaining guards are certain on finding the king, and Elegast will join them. Looks like Martin will have to wait.

**I’ve learned a lot about Cyrodiil… and about myself. It’s hard to believe how ignorant I was, but now I have so much more to learn.**

I stumbled, and tripped on a loose stone. I fell to the ground and felt my shin scrape against the stones below. I winced in pain and hissed. I checked my hands and they didn’t seem to take any damage but my leg hurt far more. I got up and limped forwards a few steps. I looked behind me and saw the portal that I had come through. The sky hadn’t changed and the stones below me were of a bright red shade. Lava surrounded the location where I was, or island insuring me there was no escape. I saw dark spires in the distance that towered to the dark and burnt-looking clouds.

Along the spires I saw several bridges that connected them. The largest tower in the distance also had a large and bright beam that shot into the sky. I looked around and saw someone else in the distance. He had his sword out and looked to be fighting something. I forgot about my injured leg and ran towards him. He wore the same armour as the soldiers at Kvatch did yet he had no helmet. I drew out my sword and continued running to the man, making sure to avoid the rocky ground from sending me to the ground again.

I charged in and slashed at one of the monsters that the man was fighting. He saw me and nodded for a brief moment before he continued to cut his way through the creatures. They were small and of a shade of brown. They stunk like all hell too, and they had large ears and a tail. I saw one in the distance shooting fireballs towards us; I cut my way through the ones in front of me and dealt with that one.

The small skirmish was soon over and the man looked over to me and thanked me. I nodded and claimed it was no problem.

“What are you doing here?!” he asked me, his voice filled with surprise.

“I came here since I was ordered to from one of the guards outside at the barricade.”

“They still hold the barricade? I thought I was the last one alive!”

I shook my head. “No, there are still quite a few soldiers left but their numbers are quickly diminishing.”

He nodded. “Then what should I do? Should I head back to the barricade or head on with you?”

I pondered the thought for a moment. “You should head back to the barricade. They need the manpower.”

He nodded and turned. “One of my comrades was captured and is held in one of the towers, if you can, me and the rest of the guard would be very thankful for his return.”

“I’ll do what I can, but I make no promises.”

He dipped his head and said a small prayer to me. “Nine be with you,”

“You as well,” I said in return and he began jogging towards the portal.

I shook my head and looked over to the towers. It would be a while before I could make it to there; I only hoped the guard would be able to hold the barricade for that time.

The road twisted and routed around the islands in a pattern that would seem to make it take more time. I had seen a bridge back near the portal but there was a gate on it and it was locked shut. I couldn’t pass even if I had a catapult. I fought creature after creature. I think they were called “scamps”; something I had learned from an old book I read. I used my bow a lot of the time and soon I was nearly out of arrows. I had gotten rid of the old iron ones as I found they snapped too easily.

Soon I found myself standing outside the largest tower of the group. It towered over me several hundred feet at least. It was very intimidating and I hoped I would not have to fight too much while I was inside. I decided upon a stealthy approach. Inside, there was a very loud noise; it was the beam that I had seen shooting to the sky. It was loud and roaring, and it hurt my ears. I found one of the doors and snuck inside.

The rooms and hallways were long and winding, and most likely were meant for someone to get lost inside. I found a door and opened it, at last. I found myself staring out at the bridge I had seen so long before in the distance. I looked back and saw the portal still flickering away, but it seemed miles away. I decided to check out what was inside the tower and found myself in a small spiraling staircase. I followed it up and found a Daedra torturing another man. I saw a key dangling on a crude string on his neck and I knew it was important.

I walked over and slit the Daedra’s throat, letting the thick black blood that Daedra had flow out onto the ground below. The man looked at me and I walked over to his cage.

“Is there any way to get you out?” I asked.

He shook his head. “No, it’s all over for me now. But you still have a chance! You have the key, and now you can close the portal!”

“How?”

“Keep going up, find a door you can’t open and use the key. Find the stone at the top, it controls the gate, go!”

I nodded and jogged my way back to the bridge and went back inside the infernal tower. The doors went up and up and up. I made it past room after room that looked the same as the one before, but I knew I was in a different one. Different patrols and no bodies across the floor. I finally found one door I couldn’t open and took the man’s advice and used the key. It fit inside the door’s lock perfectly and the door slid open.

I found myself in a room like I had never seen. The sound of the roaring beam was back though, and I groaned. The room was grey and there was a small fountain right in front of me. I knew if I drank from it, it would heal me. But there was no way I was drinking that damned liquid. I found a doorway into another room and I walked inside. I saw a few bridges that lead up and the beam in the centre. Some of the Daedra in the room saw me and charged me. I swung my blade into them and they fell with wet thuds against the cold ground.

I climbed up the stairs that was more of a slide and made my way up the second flight too. Finally I saw something that was a black yet had a swirling red around it. It was engulfed in the beam and looked to be an anchor of some sort. I walked over to it and reached a hand out hesitantly to it. I touched it for a moment and felt it burn my hand. I hissed and yanked my hand back like I had with the portal. I shook my head and then quickly reached out and grabbed the stone. It burned but I held on and I saw the room begin to light up in flames. I held my eyes shut and everything cut to white.

* * * * *

I felt rain hit my face; I opened my eyes and saw the dark clouds of the night. Thunder boomed in the distance, and I saw a few bright flashes. I still held the stone in my hands and I was lying on the charred ground. I looked and saw the men from the barricade rush over to me. The leader of them, the one I had spoken to before was speaking.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice sounding faint and distant.

I nodded, unsure if I could form words. I was still in shock of what had happened. I thought I was going to die.

He smiled down on me. “We did it! Well, you did it actually. Now we can charge into the keep and save the king!”

I slowly moved and tried to stand up, and did with some effort. I was still shocked at how close I had been to death. Once I was upright, we all walked to the gates. We stood just outside of them and awaited further orders.

“Alright, so we know Daedra are inside the walls, we need to kill them if we are to make it into the church.”

We all looked at one another and nodded.  One of us pushed the gate open and we charged in. Blood went flying and heads were lopped off. I did my best as a support role and saved nearly all the men at least once, but one fell to the creatures from hell. From what I had seen he had been stabbed in the chest and then shredded to bits by an unusual creature. Clanfears I think they were called.

Once the fighting was done, we looked around the area for any other abominations of nature; though we didn’t find any. We all walked over to the church doors and then walked inside. One of the guards stopped the others and started asking questions but I had better things to do then listen to them babble on; I was trying to find the next Emperor.

I searched around the church and searched for anyone wearing a robe. I finally found the man, he was tall and had rich, dark brown hair; almost like my own. His eyes were of a calming blue colour that could melt the heart of nearly any woman; I was quite sure. He was praying at one of the smaller altars since the larger one was destroyed. The church was also destroyed for that matter and the entire top of it had fallen down and blocked our way forward.

I set my eyes on the priest and I walked over to him. He was mumbling softly in a deep voice. This man seemed more and more like he was blessed by the divines every moment. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

“Are you Martin?” I asked.

He nodded and stood. “Is there something you want?”

“I came here for you,”

His eyes went wide. “Me? Are you the one who closed the Gate?”

I nodded. “That I am. I came here and closed that infernal thing to get you.”

“Why do you want a priest though?”

I breathed in deeply, and then spoke my next words carefully. “Because you are the Emperor,”

He was shocked. His eyes went wider then they had before. “Me? Emperor?”

“Yes, you, we need to get back to Weynon Priory so you can be out of harm’s way.”

He was still mystified at this information, “And how do you know all of this?”

“It's a long story, I'll tell it to you as we make it to the Priory,”

He looked at me for a moment, then nodded. “I think the guards are going to try and make it into the keep, you should go with them. I'll lead the rest of the people here to the encampment down the hill,”

“You're just going to believe me like that? You'll believe anyone who would just walk up to you and claim your a ruler?”

“If you have a reason why I shouldn't believe you, speak it now,” He said.

I smirked and then nodded. “I'll see you down at camp,”

He dipped his head and walked over to some of the civilians who remained. I walked over to the doors where the rest of the guards were. They were all waiting for me and the one who had sent me into hell spoke up. “We're going to attack the keep, and see if we can save the king if he still lives. You're an amazing fighter, and we would love it if you would fight the Daedra along side us. What do you say?”

I took in a breath, which I was wondering if it would be the last one I would have in peace and then nodded. “I'll help you,”

He dipped his head and then turned to the rest of the crowd. “Right, you all know what to do. Let's go,”

We pushed open the doors and drew our blades. Daedra ran at us across the charred stones of a once proud city. Two of the guards had opted to use bows and arrows while I stuck to my sword and hacked my way through the horde. We moved as a group, with the archers staying back for a good shot while the rest with blades and axes were at the front.

One of the Daedra approached us and I recognized it instantly. It was a Flame Atronach, one of the creatures summoners could conjure up from Oblivion. It shot balls of fire towards us, yet we blocked them with our shields. One of the guards stabbed it once we got close enough, and continued on. I shouted for him to run, but it was too late. The Atronach exploded in a shroud of ethereal flames and he was nothing more then a charred corpse.

We navigated our way through the destroyed streets and stopped when we saw the large keep; its drawbridge closed. We all looked around the keep walls and found no way of entry.

“Damnit! How can we get inside the keep now?” One of the guards shouted.

The leader, who I found out to be named Savlian Matius thought on this for a few moments before letting us know of an idea. “Well, we could always go through the sewers...”

“The sewers?” I asked, nearly shuddering from my last experience with sewers.

He nodded. “Yes, we can jump into the moat and go through the sewers to make it into the keep.”

“Who would go?” One of the guards asked.

I was going to volunteer but something caught my eye. A dark shape was moving on the wall of the keep. I could hardly see what it was doing as the rain and darkness shrouded it even more. I saw it do a movement I knew all too well but it was too late to do anything. My eyes went wide, and I felt a burning pain in my shoulder. I cried out in surprise and pain.

The guards looked at me all with shocked faces. I pointed to the keep walls but the figure was already gone. I looked over to my right shoulder and saw the large black arrow sticking out from it. I heard the guards go frantic and begin to drag me over to cover. I winced from the feeling of my arm being moved. A few tried to pull the arrow out, yet did nothing more then shred my skin and flesh even more. The arrow was barbed.

“Is anyone here good at restoration magic?” I asked hoarsely.

The guards looked at one another questioningly. One of them eventually admitted, “I know a fair amount,”

“Good. How long can you hold a connection to Aetherius while casting?”

She thought about it for a moment. “I'd say no more then thirty seconds.”

I frowned. “That will have to do.”

“How are you remaining so calm even though you have an arrow stuck in you?” One of the guards asked.

I opened my mouth, but realized that I had no idea how either. “I don't know. Let's just get this damn thing out,”

They nodded and counted to three. I got my spell in my hand and she got hers all ready. Once they hit 'one' they all began to pull on the arrow. I screamed, feeling flesh being ripped out of place by the arrow. Yellow and orange magic swirled around me, and I knew it was the spell doing its job. I looked up to see the guard using both hands to heal me, her brow creased in concentration. I did the same and felt my wounds heal, painfully.

Flesh and tendons and shattered bone all fit back into place, while I did my best to keep up. Finally, we both ran out of magic. I shifted my shoulder and realized it wasn't fully healed, so I delved into my pack and got one of my healing potions. I drank it and grimaced, it wasn't tasty like the ones I knew of back in Skyrim.

I shifted my arm once more and sighed. I could finally get back into the fight. All the guards breathed a sigh of relief when they saw me standing.

“So who will go into the sewers?” I asked, reminding everyone of what we were discussing before my incident.

Savlian looked at me and then to my healer. “You two want to go?”

I nodded and the woman blushed, then nodded as well.

“Right then, don't keep us waiting too long,” He said and the woman saluted him. We walked off and looked down to the moat. With a moment of hesitation I slid of my pack, took in a breath and jumped and she jumped in after me. The water was cool and the rain didn't help my feeling of being in the water. I took large strokes to the sewer grate and climbed inside, keeping the grate open for my companion.

We walked through the sewer tunnels slowly, finding it difficult to navigate in the dark. The woman wrapped one of her hands in my own, and I stopped and looked at her. “Why?”

“Why what?” She asked, I could hear the sultry tone in her voice.

“Why are you holding my hand?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I like you, perhaps we could have some time with one another after this is over?” She suggested.

I slid my hand away. “As much as I'd like to, I have someone else in my life already,”

Her tone switched after that and she took a step back from me. “Sorry,” She mumbled.

I shook my head and said, “Let's just open that damn gate,”

* * * * *

“By the Nine!” I shouted, watching the ungraceful fall of the drawbridge. It fell and nearly shattered from the impact. The guards looked up at me and I could've sworn I saw them nod. The figures moved across the bridge with their weapons in hand to charge the enemy that was now completely aware of our presence. I ran as fast as I could down the steps to the courtyard so I could help with the fighting. I was sure the woman who was swooning over me was down there too.

I met the enemies head on and dove into the mass of enemies. I hacked and slashed and felt limbs fall off and armour shatter and break under my swings and others. One of the human-looking Daedra approached me and smiled. I swung my sword and he blocked it. I frowned and swung again, this time my blade hit its mark. The blade went deep into the enemies head and thick, black blood squirted out of the fresh wound.

I pulled my blade out of his head and went on to the next enemy, until none remained. There were a few bodies of the remaining guard to which I all prayed Arkay dealt with them nicely. Savlian directed us all to the keep doors and then spoke his next orders. “You all stay outside and watch the doors, nothing makes it into the keep understand?”

They all nodded and then he turned to me. “Elegast, I would like it if you went with me into the keep.”

“Alright,” I agreed.

He nodded and then we opened the doors and went inside the keep. Fire swirled around the many wooden things inside the keep and I saw Flame Atronachs hovering about in the distance. I nodded to Savlian and he nodded back. We both ran out and engaged in combat once more. The skirmish was soon over and his face had a look of worry. “We need to find the king! Split up so we can find him!”

I ran off in one direction and he ran in another. I dashed through the massive chamber I was in and looked all around for the king, yet didn't find him. I searched through the hallways and ran into more Daedra, but still no king. I ran through one more doorway and found that I was in the bedroom. In the bed was who I assumed to be the queen, her neck slit and her green nightwear stained with blood.

I looked to the floor and saw a man lying upon the ground. He was Imperial by the looks of him and he was dressed in fine clothing, the likes of which looked like it was meant for a ruler. I let the corpse fall back to the ground and I sprinted off in the other direction to find Savlian. He was still in the main hall when I saw him. “I think I found the king!” I shouted.

He rushed after me and before long, we were back in the bedroom with Savlian knelt over the body. He looked at the face of the man and let the body fall to the floor once more. He looked up at me and nodded. “That's the king all right,”

I frowned and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled, before ushering us back outside. We walked back outside into the rain and he smiled at me. “We have broken the siege of Kvatch! Unfortunately at a cost, but we can begin moving the citizens back in as soon as the fires have died down. Because of your help, I grant you the title of the Hero of Kvatch!”

“Isn't that a title only the king can give?” One of the guards asked.

Savlian shrugged. “The dynasty is dead, and this place needs a new king. I nominated myself for the title, unless anyone else wants to speak up.”

Nobody spoke up or raised a hand.

“Right then, I see no problem in me granting the title to you, Elegast! Wear it proudly,” He said as he took off his chestpiece with a wolf as its emblem. He handed it to me and told me to keep it. “This is a gift, along with your title. Now go and show whatever enemy you encounter the might of Kvatch!”

I thanked him and bid my farewell as I began to run back to the encampment, hoping that Martin wasn't gone, along with my horse.

* * * * *

The rain had died down by the time I made it back, and the sky was beginning to clear. Martin was talking to the other priest who spent his time up the hill until a few hours ago. I laid a hand on Martin's shoulder and he looked at me and smiled.

“Good to see you've made it back, so that means the city is cleared of Daedra?” He asked.

“Well, the guards are still rooting through the rubble of the city to find anymore. They should return to the encampment by tomorrow, not that we'll see them though.”

“Right, when are we leaving off?”

“Tomorrow, sometime just after dawn. It will take us a few weeks to make it back to the priory, so best start early.”

He nodded in agreement and bid me goodnight. I walked over to one of the trees, set up my sleeping bag and gazed up at the night above, looking at Masser dominate the sky with small stars flickering away like candles.

I breathed in a breath of fresh, non-burnt air and sighed before falling into a dreamful and peaceful sleep.


	7. Order of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegast makes it out of Kvatch, along with Martin and make it to Skingrad. He ends up having to explain something about him that few people know exist within the world of Tamriel.  
> Later, they finally make it back to the Priory, but it soon falls into chaos and they are forced to leave far sooner than they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the incredibly long wait I made you go through, again, I am sorry.
> 
> I had a huge urge to write this, but I am unsure if I will write more of it soon or not. I might though.

**I resolved to keep pushing myself. Perhaps there’s more to me then I thought.**

My eyes opened wearily. I was stiff and sore from the exertion of yesterday, and I got out of my bedroll lazily. The sun was hidden and light grey clouds blanketed the sky above. A small breeze rustled the leaves of the tree above me and the grasses of the wide plains of Colovia. I got up and sighed, my horse was still there where I had left it the day before. Today was the day I would go back to Weynon Priory with Martin, the last heir to the Imperial throne.

When I began to walk over I saw that Martin was talking with another survivor. I got up and packed my things, listening to the few people left say their thanks for my help. The person who was speaking with Martin saw me and his eyes went wide. He said a small blessing and Martin turned to see me walking to him. “I say it is about time we leave, don't you think?” I called.

He nodded and strode over to me. “I see you have a horse, what am I to use during our travels?”

“Hm, Skingrad is no more than a few weeks away. We can stop there and get a horse for you as well,”

He nodded in thanks and I untied my horse and climbed onto him. I got the horse into a slow trod and Martin kept up, going at a quickened walk.

The landscape was lovely to look at in the light of the bright grey clouds that laid atop of the earth as a nice blanket, woven so that no rips or tears could be seen, but folded enough to give it that one look that I loved the most. We remained silent for some time, until he struck up a conversation as I was changing out of my old leather suit and into my new Kvatch curiass.

“So, how did you know my father?” He asked, his deep blue eyes looking right at my own.

I smiled sadly. “I only knew him from the rumours, and then only hours before his death. I... I saw it happen too.” I hung my head low, the guilt of not doing anything still burning at me, even though I knew I could do nothing.

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

I nodded for only a moment. “Thanks.”

“Do you mind sharing about your life? I'm sure it's more interesting than mine.”

I sighed and then nodded, before looking at him for only a moment. “I'm only going to speak a small amount, the rest... is a bit too painful to speak of.”

He nodded. “I understand. People have scars. But if you ever need to speak them, I'm listening.”

I smiled before plunging into my tale. “Well, I'm going to start back when I first got into the province here. I'm from Skyrim originally, you see, even though I'm an Imperial. I think I have some Breton mixed in me as well. Anyways, the pass between Skyrim and here was brutal on me, it beat me to where I thought I would die. I was only fortunate enough to happen upon the one and only Cloud Ruler Temple. It was a few days from where I was, whereas Bruma was another week; a time I couldn't survive through.

“There, I happened upon the love of my life. Catinea, is her name. One of the many Blades that live in the fortress. We got into a relationship as I recovered, and then... I had to leave.” I looked to the road, my heart aching from just speaking of her.”

“Why? You could've stayed at the Temple, right?”

“I could've, since I knew the Captain would've let me stay. Might have even met the Emperor earlier than I had, but I wanted to explore the province I made it into. I didn't want to come here originally though.”

Martin looked at me from the road ahead and the wide open plains of bright orange and golden grass that had just the right amount of flowers mixed into it. “What was the reason you left?”

“Well...” I wasn't ready to speak about it, and decided against it. I had no idea if _they_ were still after me. I only hoped they weren't. “I'd... rather not say. But I came here, stayed at the Temple for a few weeks, or months, I can't remember. I made it to the Imperial city next, after Bruma of course, and got mixed up with the thieves that ran rampant across the city. Became quite good with that, being born under the Thief stars and all, I had a natural affinity towards that stuff. But as what normally happens with thieves, I got caught.”

“I was sentenced to five years in the Imperial prison, and had been in there for several months until I met him: your father. He saw through the crimes I had done, and knew I was special. He claimed I was the saviour of this world, that I would find some way to stop the coming darkness.” I sighed.

“But the truth is I'm just a thief with no place to call my own who made it out of prison thanks to the most powerful person in Tamriel, and am following his orders because I owe him, and I've always been loyal to the Empire. Honestly, I'm not much of a hero.”

Martin laughed for a moment, doing his best to lighten the mood. “If you had never told me, I wouldn't have known you were a thief.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “I don't seem the type do I? I guess I look more like a traveller, or adventurer than anything else.”

“You do,”

I smiled for a moment, before it faded once more. “Anyways, I made it out, and headed over to Weynon Priory at your father's request. I was then sent off to Kvatch to find the last heir to the Septim throne; you, and you know the rest.”

He nodded. “That has to be a really simplified version of it,” he remarked.

“It is,” I said. “I'm not willing to speak more of my early life, but I'll share my tale one day. I'll tell you when you sit upon the throne, or perhaps sooner.”

“I'd like that.”

Our journey took us a few days to make it to Skingrad. The fact that Martin didn't have a horse was a big problem, and it took more days than it should have to make it to the city of two halves. We stopped at the inn first, and got a meal in us before I rented a room for the two of us. I would take the chair, and he would have the bed. I didn't need it, so I offered it to him. I had slept on worse than a chair.

At some point, we began buying drinks, and soon I was telling my tale of how I saved Kvatch to any who would listen and proudly displayed my curiass. Martin didn't drink as much as me, but he helped out speak and back up my story to those who were sceptical. I was rewarded with claps on the back, cheers and more drinks from those who felt they could buy for a hero. Maybe they thought I would mention them in my retellings of that story. Or, maybe they just wanted to be able to claim they once had met with a saviour; I have no clue. But, we headed off to bed soon enough, earning salutes from the off-duty guards, roars of laughter and cheers from the men, and kisses and hugs from the women.

Only a little after, Martin was sleeping, and I was still wide awake. I had attempted to read a book, but that didn't help out at all as I couldn't focus. I looked out the window and saw the chapel, standing tall amongst everything else. I nodded to myself and left the room as quietly as I could, sneaking past the large group of people in the lower section of the inn drinking away.

I made it through the empty streets with the large chapel in sight the entire time, never letting it escape my sight, or maybe it would never let me escape from its sight. I walked past a few guards on patrol throughout the city, they gave me small dips of their heads and quiet greetings. I returned any I received and always got a smile back. The chapel was dark on the outside with no lights shining upon it but the moon and stars themselves. Inside though, it was actually fairly well lit despite the hour. Candles flickered throughout the entire building and it gave it an almost ominous feel, but the fact that it was a chapel quickly banished the feeling.

The priest regarded me silently at first with a nod, and then he spoke in a hushed voice. “Are you coming here to pray?”

I nodded. “With what's been going on throughout Cyrodiil, I feel everyone needs to pray.”

“Yes, the times have not been good for the country. May the Nine be with you.”

“Nine be with you, as well,”

He smiled gently and walked over to one of the smaller altars, Julianos' I believe. I walked to the centre of the large building and to the wide, red silk covered altar and knelt down. I rested a hand on the rim, closed my eyes, and said some words that weren't of the normal ones I had taken up during my days of travelling.

“Nine, please, follow my journey. Give me the will to cast down those who would do me harm. Light for my way when when all seems dark. Guidance when I seem lost. Wisdom when I have forgotten. Endurance when I feel I can't continue. And strength, to keep myself, and our ruler alive. To take on the role of a saviour. And to make sure I see this whole thing through.”

I opened my eyes and stood, but kept my hand on the altar the whole time. This time which surprised me, orange and golden lines infused with shimmering green danced around my figure, It flowed from my hand to all across my body, drifting down to my feet and the top of my head before vanishing.

I smiled, and whispered a small 'thanks' to the divines before turning around to look around before heading back. I jumped a little though when I saw Martin standing just in front of me, his blue eyes shimmering in the dimness of the candlelight.

“Ugh, you startled me, Martin.”

He smirked. “No, 'your highness'?”

“Not until you have the amulet around your neck.”

“Those are very noble things to request from the gods.” he remarked.

I shrugged. “Maybe.”

Then his eyes went wide for only a moment, as he seemed to remember something but then his looked changed to a suspicious one. “If you were a thief... how were you able to pray to the gods and have them answer?”

“I... I don't fully know.” I shrugged once more. I really didn't. I only had to assume the gods had forgiven me when I had been tasked by Uriel to find the last heir. “I guess when I was tasked on this quest, that they had forgiven my past crimes. I cannot say for sure though.”

“I have served the Nine for a long time, and I've never heard of them being so... willingly forgivable towards a mortal.” he said, I could hear how confused he was in his voice.

I laughed only a moment. “I guess I'm special.”

“Yes, very much so.” he said, completely serious.

I smiled before I turned back and began to walk over to one of the smaller altars. I knew which one I was going to as the small symbol on it was obvious; Kynareth. I stepped over and knelt down, placed my hand on the rim of the small altar and closed my eyes as I had done before, but this time for a praying I had done for years.

“Lady Kynareth, hear my voice. I ask of you to bestow upon me your blessing. When civilization has fallen, when man is no more, when the world no longer remembers us, you and nature will still remain, and thrive. Allow me to remain your warrior in the woods, and to be swift amongst the trees, quick along your creeks and rivers, and gentle with your animals. Allow to me to continue serving you as I have done for so many years.”

I waited for when it would happen, as it always did. Suddenly, I breathed in and had the freshest breath I had in a long time. It filled my lungs and felt pure, and pristine. I exhaled slowly, and then looked at the small mark under my wrist. It glowed with a bright green light that lit up the image. It was of a little fir tree, small but rugged and strong. A bow and sword lay up against it like when someone had placed down their stuff to rest. Behind it, small mountains rose above the little tree and shot for the sky, but was all kept within a circle around it.

Martin had followed, but looked like he had finished praying, or hadn't done so at all. He looked at me quizzically. “'Allow me to remain your warrior' what does that mean?”

“If you haven't guessed by now, I am a warrior of Lady Kyne. I belong to a special and elite group of only nine of us. One for each province. It was founded not too long ago actually, about three hundred years. We are, well, rangers if you wish to say the name. It fits us best.”

“You'll have to tell me more about it when we make it back into the inn.” Martin said, guiding me over to one of the other shrines. I recognized it quite quickly after it went into my sights; it was for Akatosh.

He did the same as me, but he didn't rest his hand on the edge of the altar. Instead, he clasped them together as he began to speak. “Lord Akatosh, hear my prayer. I seek your guidance and wisdom. I wish for you to bestow your blessing upon me to give me what strength I need.”

He waited a moment, before light blue energy swirled around him, It danced up and down his robed figure and dissipated when it reached his head and boots. He looked up to me and nodded, and I knew what we were doing. We walked out of the chapel and bid the priest a fair night. I looked up to the stars and saw Masser and Secunda showing themselves, letting any look upon their brilliance in the night sky. I smiled to myself, and mumbled a small little thanks to the gods for such a great night, before walking back into the inn we had rented and made it upstairs.

I sat down in the chair I was attempting to fall asleep in last time, and he sat down in the other on the other side of the table. His was of poorer construction and less luxurious than mine, but he didn't mind. “So, tell me more about this group of yours.”

I nodded and got started into explaining it. To anyone who wanted to know about us, there was many novels written about our order and what we did, and who we all were. There was even one that was updated every year at the Arcane University. They had several tomes on us.

“So, as you know, we're an order dedicated to serving Lady Kyne, and there are nine of us. Well, eight actually. The one here in Cyrodiil passed away a few months ago, and I only got the news a few weeks ago. May he rest in peace. There were nine of us, two Breton, three Imperial, one Nord, a Bosmer, and a Dunmer, and one Redguard. I was assigned to watching over Skyrim, while the Bosmer, Dunmer and Redguard all were assigned their respective province.

“We follow nature, and live by nature. We know the importance of it, and that it allows us to build our world to what it is. We defend it from injustice, and we protect those who live within it. In return, we are promised a paradise when we pass on into the afterlife. One all to ourselves, unless we wish to have company with another ranger. Of course, the symbols represent which country we protect and guard, and they alter over time if we switch provinces. See, mine already has begun to change. The mountains have shortened,” I said, showing Martin. And, true to my word, the mountains had already shrunken a fair amount, they only reached a little over halfway above the small image.

“Sometimes, people are part of the order, but they don't have a symbol. Those are a rare few though, and are dubbed to be champions of Lady Kyne. They're picked when they're needed to save nature, and are always picked from someone of strong will and good heart.”

“Any restrictions for being a normal member?” Martin asked, leaning in a little over the table.

I nodded. “There are some. No betraying the order. No killing of innocent creatures that happen to be in the way, hunting is fine though. No aligning yourself with the Daedra. And most importantly, no betrayal of the Lady herself. Doing so, is punishable by death from the order.”

“But all in all, it's a good order with good people. Our current leader is the one off in High Rock. He's been a ranger for over forty years, and has the most time spent in the order. We are going to attempt to recruit a new member soon, as we are down one member.”

“Would you have to return to Skyrim, or would you stay here in Cyrodiil?”

“Since my sigil is already changing, I have switched to Cyrodiil and the next member will be assigned to Skyrim. It would've changed much sooner, but I forgot to do my monthly praying when I made it over here.”

“What made you forget?”

“The same thing that made he cross in the first place.”

Martin nodded. “Then what of the champions? They still seem a little mysterious.”

“The champions are picked from anyone who worships the Divine herself. Those who praise her, always have a chance. But they're almost always picked when they have a strong will, and good heart. They are given the same treatment as us who actually belong to the order, but have much more bendable rules. They don't have to pray every month, they don't have to keep themselves unaligned with Daedra and a few more. They never have to be part of the order, but most of the time are picked from one of the newest recruits, and sometimes the older ones. Their symbol fades forever, and they are given a destiny to fulfil for the protection of Kynareth and all that belongs to her.

“They are only called during times of great need that the order alone cannot handle. They're given a powerful spell, and divine right to what we do as members of the order. They are allowed into paradise, same as us, can negotiate with the Lady much more successfully, and rumours say that they can even allow some who haven't even been in the order, or know of its existence allowed into paradise alongside a champion.”

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. “Most of the time, they're picked from within the order, as I said, or a descendant of a member. When they complete their destiny, they keep their gift from the Lady, are still allowed into paradise, and are still revered by the order. If another disaster happens, they are once more called back into their new destiny and tasked with saving the world once more. Once they're picked, they are regarded as 'Daughters of Kynareth' if female, and 'Sons of Kynareth' if male to members of the order.”

“When was the last time a champion was picked?”

“At least a hundred years ago. No disasters have happened very often. I think there was a total of three. There may be more in the future, but I can't be too certain. The order was actually founded after a champion was picked you know. They were a... Bosmer if I remember correctly. Ended up becoming a pivotal role in saving the trees in Black Marsh when the Empire tried to cut them down. He sided with the Argonians, and with them, they drove the Empire out of the swamps and away from the trees they tried to cut down. Realizing that nature would continue to be damaged in such a manner, he founded the order after discussing with the Lady about it, and now we're here.”

“Wow,” Martin said. “How many members of the order have their been compared to champions?”

“There have been one-hundred and three rangers, compared to the three champions. Two of them weren't even part of the order. One founded it, yes, but he's the only person not regarded as a ranger, and instead he is simply known as 'The Founder'.”

He nodded and said he was going to bed. He nearly flopped into bed, and I nearly laughed at the sight. He gave me a little glare, but it was soon gone in place of a smile, and he was asleep in a few minutes afterwards. I dosed off sometime not long after, and awoke when the sun was rising. I roused him from his sleep, and he left begrudgingly from the most comfortable thing he's slept on in a week or two. We had a quick breakfast before we left, and dropped by the stables for a horse for Martin as well. It took a fair amount out of my coin purse, even after the saviour discount I was awarded with. Apparently word travels fast in that huge city.

The next days were spent in mostly silence, speaking of only the quest, and what had happened to Uriel, and about Cat back at Cloud Ruler Temple. I didn't want to speak of her much until I saw her once again, but he wanted to know of my love and so I agreed. A little over a week, or about nine days passed since we left Skingrad that we made it back to the Priory. We made it up the hill, laughing at one of my silly jokes I had said about how the Nords act. We looked up to see one of the Priors, Maborel was the name speaking with someone. She was clad in bright red robes, and wore black gloves around her hands. A hood covered her face, and I knew the robes looked familiar and then it hit me... the assassins.

Seeming to read my thoughts, she activated a spell, along with various others with her all in the same type of robes, and the horrible, Daedric styled armour flashed onto them. A weapon appeared in the woman's hand, and Maborel realized just too late. He fell only moments later. Many emerged from everywhere, and they flooded into both the small chapel, and the priory itself. The Dunmer, or the stableman ran up to me and shouted that Jauffre was in the chapel. Without another moment of thought, I dismounted, along with Martin, and nearly leaped into the chapel.

Metal striking against metal was the first thing to greet me. I reached and pulled out my sword before diving into the mass of assassins and brothers of the Priory. The assassins fought well, but not well enough, even though one managed to cut my arm. Soon they all laid dead in their robes, the blood oozing from their corpses almost invisible next to their bright red robes.

“What happened?” I said to Jauffre.

He looked a little stunned at what happened, and I wouldn't blame him, but he spoke soon enough. “They attacked us, I was just in here praying. Who's that?” he asked, pointing to Martin.

“It's Martin,” I said, a little panicked. _Where's the Amulet of Kings?_ Was the only thought that ran through my mind over and over. “Where's the Amulet?”

Jauffre gasped and his eyes went wide. “I left it in the main building! Come, we must get it before the assassins do!”

We all ran out of the chapel, with me taking lead. _No, we have gone far enough for the Amulet to be taken from us. It can't be. Not after all this._

We ran into the main building, and everything was broken and tattered. Paintings ripped and tables fallen. Chairs smashed, and pottery thrown. Jauffre took the lead this time and ran upstairs, and we all followed. He made it upstairs, and cried out. “No!”

I saw it next, and it was everything I didn't want to happen. The secret door to where the Amulet was hid, lay completely open, and the Amulet nowhere to be found. They had taken it from us, and we had no idea where they went.

“Here isn't safe anymore! If we lose Martin, we're all doomed. Do you know of anywhere he would be safe?” I asked Jauffre, completely panicking. Maybe the Amulet could be found once more, but Martin was irreplaceable. If we lost him, we failed. I failed. I failed the Emperor no less! We had to keep him safe, no matter the cost.

Jauffre was thinking, before my adrenaline pumped mind came up with an idea. “Maybe he could go to Cloud Ruler Temple? It's the fortress of the Blades, which protect the Emperor. They would've deny both yours and my claims of Martin being the Emperor.”

Jauffre nodded. “Right, then we have no time to lose! Brothers, stay here and begin to mend what has been damaged. Seek shelter in Chorrol for now. Now come on, let's go!”

We pretty much ran down the stairs and out the door. The sun was bright and shining, and the day was beautiful, but none of us had time to marvel in its splendour. We had a future Emperor to save. I hopped onto my horse, and they did the same with theirs. I nodded and then put my horse, or the former prior Maborel's horse, into a full gallop down the road. I knew they were following. “Come, I know the way like I had walked it my entire life!” I shouted behind me as I made it down the road that I could barely hear Martin's response.

“Ok, we will!” he shouted out to me.

I smiled for only the briefest moment before it turned into a frown, and then a smile once more at one realization I voiced, but only as a whisper. “Cat, honey, here I come,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as some people may have guessed by now who have read my first and only finished novel, Talia is actually a champion of Kynareth. I hadn't actually planned for the order to exist up until now, but I made it fit. I think it makes a lot more sense why she was picked as well now.  
> If anyone is lost on who Talia is, go ahead and read 'The Reign of the Forsworn'.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter.


	8. Back to the Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, new chapter!
> 
> Had a huge urge to write this, but I have no idea if I will continue working on this story right now, if I do, updates will be really slow as I am devoting much of my time to working on Oblivion's Call.

**The secret does seem to be hard work, yes, but it's also a kind of blind passion, an inspiration.**

Snow danced around us as it tumbled gently to the ground from the great expanse above as Martin, Jauffre and I got our horses out of the stables of Bruma. It was morning then, with frost wrapping the faded green grass and wooden fence of the stable's pen. The clouds had completely shrouded over the sky, leaving a bleak grey with not a single difference in it all. The snow did a wonderful job of covering that up, and freezing us at the same time. The wind blew mercilessly against us as we struggled to get our horses out onto the frozen, icy road of the north.

We didn't know how long we had travelled, maybe a week or so, but we all wanted to get to the Temple as soon as we could. It would be another day or so before we actually made it to the huge wooden doors of the place though, and when I told them, I saw their moods deteriorate before me. I was the only one managing the cold somewhat decently, while the others were shivering and wrapping themselves up in cloaks and such, I was quite content with just my curiass, my shirt underneath and my other leather clothes. I guess that's what living in Skyrim for a little over twenty years does to you.

_Just a little farther, and I'll be able to see my love once more._ I thought to myself. _It's hard to believe how quickly we had gotten together, but I wouldn't change it for anything._

We rode for hours, and then tacked on a few more until we finally saw the huge mountain the Temple sat upon.

“It's been too long since I last saw this place,” Jauffre mumbled to himself.

“And it's been to long since I've seen my love,” I said, the words flying out of my mouth before I could even stop them.

“You have a lover?” Martin asked, his blue eyes still full of colour, despite the bleak landscape.

I nodded. “I do,” casting a glance up at the large mountain I added, “And it's been far too long since I last saw her.”

“How long has it been?” Jauffre asked.

I shrugged. “Has to be about eight or nine months now.”

Both of them winced.

I bit my lip and brought my horse back up to a trot as I began to make it up the huge mountain. The future emperor, and the old grandmaster of the Blades followed behind me as I went.

The world was almost entirely dark by the time I had gotten enough firewood from both my pack, and the few small trees that littered the mountain as much as coins do in the Waterfront of the Imperial City. Martin used some of his destruction magic to get the wood happily crackling away while we all settled in for some sleep. The snow hadn't stopped falling, so that was horrible.

“Elegast,” Martin began, in a soft and quiet voice.

I grunted and shifted to look at him. “What?” I returned in a voice of a similar pitch.

“You still haven't spoken about your past,” he began. “When do you think you will?”

I thought on that, wincing to myself from the memories I found stored away. “Soon enough,” _I already have to tell Cat when I make it back up there. A promise is a promise after all..._

He sighed and nodded slowly, before closing his eyes. I frowned and closed my eyes as well. I needed all my strength for the day ahead...

The morning was cold and dull all across the grey mountains, to the dull green trees, to the grey sky. It wasn't snowing which was a god-sent, and I made sure to mumble a prayer to Kynareth for it. I wiped off what little snow remained on my bedroll and looked over to the horses. They were still where we had left them, and I sighed in relief they had not run off. We couldn't find anything to tie them down to, but they remained with us. It's times like that where I really respect creatures.

Martin shifted sleepily, as well as Jauffre, but he was out of bed before the future emperor was. We prepared a small meal of what rations we had gotten in Bruma only two days prior, so it was quite decent. Some dried and salted pork, with a little bit of charred vegetables from Martin's magic. I knew it was going to be much worse eating when I had to take off from the Temple to get the amulet once more. We all groaned with distaste as we climbed back onto our horses, but I felt much excitement building within me as the day progressed and we made our way up the mountain slope.

“It's a lot easier to get up here on horseback than with my own feet, let me tell you.” I remarked, shuddering at how difficult it first was to climb up to the Temple.

“Yeah, no doubt.” Martin said, only a few paces behind me.

Jauffre remained silent, most likely lost in his own memories of the Temple when he was there over his lifetime.

After many boring hours of climbing, the sky had cleared and made way for the sun and blue sky to be seen once more, and we all welcomed the extra warmth the sun provided to us. Finally, the Temple was only minutes away from us, and we all could feel the excitement building within us, me the most though. Martin was most likely filled with dread as well. I wouldn't blame him, as he was the new emperor and we were heading to the emperor's bodyguard's hideout. He had to live up to the responsibilities and title of emperor.

When we finally arrived, I looked into the eyes of the Blade standing atop the wall. “It's me, Elegast.”

He nodded and called for the doors to be opened.

When they did, we walked inside, leading our horses in as well. One of the Blades took a look at Jauffre, and his eyes widened with surprise. “Grandmaster Jauffre!” He said, bowing lightly. “It's an honour to see you.”

Jauffre bowed in turn. “As it is to see you. Gather the rest of the Blades, we found the Emperor.”

The Blade's eyes went wider than before, like they were going to fly from his skull, but he nodded. “I'll get them all.”

One of the Blades came by and quickly took the horses to the stables while we all stood just at where the stairs disappeared. Jauffre walked forwards, and Martin took a step to follow him, but I extended my arm in front of him with a light shake of my head. He understood and moved his foot back to where it had been before.

The Blades lined up on each side of the walkway in front of us, and I saw one particular Blade that looked _very_ familiar. She saw me too, and her eyes went wide for a moment, before she smiled brightly and mouthed a little hello to me. I returned it with a kiss through the air, and she caught it and smiled even wider. I returned my attention to Jauffre as he began to speak.

“Blades! Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!”

All the Blades took out their swords and pointed them to the sky as an arch. “Hail Dragonborn! Hail, Martin Septim! Hail!”

I smiled and looked at Martin, as he looked back at me. “Hail Martin Septim.”

He nodded, a small smile on his face, as he began to walk forwards, and I walked at his side. When we made it to where Jauffre was, he bowed and spoke. “Your Highness. The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne.”

Martin dipped his head once, and then cleared his throat, and looked to me. I extended a hand for a moment, silently telling him to go ahead. He dipped his head again and then looked out to the Blades. “Jauffre. All of you.” He began. “I know you expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I want you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming months. That's it. Thank you.”

Jauffre resumed speaking once more. “Well, then. Thank you, Martin. We'd all bets get back to our duties, eh, Captain?”

All the Blades began to disperse and walk off except for one: Catinea. Martin began to speak, but I raised a finger to silence him for a moment. She broke out into a jog, and I took a few steps towards the love of my life. She smiled and hugged me, accompanied with a passionate kiss. She clung to my arms for what seemed to be too short a time, before I turned around once more to look at Martin. Cat didn't leave my side though, and nestled her head into my shoulder and let out a long, yet happy and content sigh.

“Yes, what is it Martin?” I asked above Cat, bringing one hand up to her hair, and another to rest wrapped around her waist.

He shrugged. “Not much of a speech, was it? Didn't seem to bother them, though. The Blades saluting me and hailing me as a Septim... I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you. But everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do. How to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven't the faintest idea.”

If Cat heard anything of what he had said, she didn't show it. Just letting out soft little sighs into my shoulder, still wrapped in my embrace,

“Well, maybe if you wear the amulet once it's back in our hands, maybe you'll just suddenly know?” I said through a laugh.

He chuckled at that. “Yes, the Amulet of Kings. So we... I... can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires, and stop the Oblivion invasion.”

“And then you'll be the Emperor. Tasked with managing the everyone in Tamriel.”

“The Emperor... that's an idea that I will need some time to get used to. In any case, you should really go and find Jauffre. Maybe he has plans on where to find the Amulet.”

“Yeah,” I said looking down at Cat. “I'll talk to him. But, I know I won't set out for at least a day. Can't always go off and risk my life every day, you know?”

He smiled and nodded. “I understand. Yes, it wouldn't be good at all if you died.”

“Never,” Catinea mumbled from beneath me.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Martin nodded and then walked off through the doors. When Cat was sure nobody else was going to pay attention to them, she spoke, her voice soft. “I'm so glad to see you once more.”

“And I'm glad to see you,” I returned, looking into her beautifully deep green eyes.

She blushed and looked down a little. “This is certainly a new look for you,” she said, tracing her hand down my curiass, feeling the muscles beneath. “And I like it.”

I chuckled. “Maybe later, ok?”

She groaned, but reluctantly nodded. “Fine. But you're telling me why you came to Cyrodiil in the first place tonight.”

“I would never forget something like that.” I said as I kissed her once more. “Are you going to come with me to find Jauffre, or are you going to continue on with your duties?”

She laughed, and it made me feel all the better. “I'm free right now actually, and I'd never miss a chance to be with you.”

I nodded and wandered off, with Cat following me at my side. “It'll be nice to know your reasoning behind coming here.”

_I wish I didn't have to dig up memories from the past. I wish I could go back, take Cat along with me... But that would never be able to happen. I might have survived Oblivion, but I'd never survive an encounter with_ him. “Alright. After we have something to eat and it's dark out, I'll tell you my reasons for coming to Cyrodiil.”

“Thank you.” She said, kissing me on the cheek.

* * * * *

The sun had just began to disappear over the mountains, and with the dying daylight, Elegast and Cat went inside. After the small feast they had had, with Martin included, they had gone outside to discuss a few things. Martin didn't know what, and his business was his own, but it made him curious. Even though he had known the mysterious Warrior of Kynareth for months now, he knew little of his past at all. Admittedly, he also didn't speak much of his past to the Hero of Kvatch, but his past was one that he would never want to dig up again. But he still wanted to know.

What little he had found out, was all after he had come to Cyrodiil, and nothing of the nearly-thirty years before that. But it wasn't one that he ever wanted to speak of. Martin could tell from the frown he showed whenever it was brought up. It was like he didn't want that part of his life to ever exist, and have it seem that way when he came here. Nobody in Cyrodiil knew his past. Not even his significant other.

When the couple walked inside, Martin decided to go down there; because why not? He couldn't sleep, and he had nothing more to do, other than read books. While he liked reading, sometimes it wasn't something he was interested in doing. Elegast hadn't spoken to Jauffre that evening. He didn't know why. Maybe he just wanted to spend time with Catinea? He obviously missed her, and the same with her a lot after being separated for several months or so.

With light footsteps, Martin made his way down the stairwell, past the sleeping Blades, and into the main hall. Elegast and Catinea were sitting there, speaking softly to one another. They had their backs facing the door and were looking on into the fire, sitting on one of the many benches that lined the hall. He approached quietly, and stood behind one of the closer pillars in the hall to eavesdrop on their conversation. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself.

“So,” Catinea began. “Let's here the past of the famous Hero of Kvatch.”

Elegast chuckled. “Right from the very beginning or...?”

“The beginning.” Cat said. “Knowing you, you would start in Falkreath and talk about your trip into the country and end it off.”

“Alright,” he said, giving Cat a kiss. “I'll go back to the beginning.”

He took in a deep breath and then pushed on into his tale. “I was seven at the time. I lived on a small farm out in Whiterun, with both my mother and father. It was a simple life, growing crops and then selling what remained off in the big city every week or so. We had no roads to the farm. Only a muddy trail, with the occasional stone or brick. It took a day at a time to make it to Whiterun, and then a day back. The people in the city were nice, and friendly and everyone was helpful. Maybe there were more corrupt people in the parts of the city we never visited, I have no way of knowing.

“As time progressed, we began selling our produce to more and more holds in the country, and in the next decade we were selling food to Whiterun, Falkreath, Windhelm and Dawnstar. It was nice, but Windhelm was where the trouble began. You see, many people wanted the food we made and the lands we grew them on, but we never sold our farm. We might have made a fortune doing so, but we never did. We were making enough money as it was. One particular person, a mercenary, wanted the farm a lot so he could feed the party of other blades for hire. After my father passed on, he did his best to take the farm from us through buying it, and threats.

“We never thought on buying guards to protect against him, as it seemed that was all it was. Just threats. Of course, it wasn't just threats. After I had refused and banished him from the farm, he was outraged. He would've killed me if a guard hadn't walked by and I told him about the mercenary. He was hauled off, giving me the most evil glare I could remember, and I thought that would be the last I ever saw of him. But it wasn't.

“He came back a few days later with his entire band of friends, all with their weapons drawn and torches in their hands. He yelled out my name specifically and told me to hand over the farm, or he'd burn it down. My mother had told me to refuse, saying that he wouldn't go through with it. Nine, I wish I had disregarded her and left the farm behind. They attacked the farm minutes after, drawing axes and swords and torches, bringing them down onto the house. My mother hid in the cellar, and I brandished my father's axe to take somewhat of a stand.

“When the first mercenary made it into the house, I killed him. His head rolled against the floor with a stream of blood following it. That was my first kill. He hadn't even had the time to fight back. When the leader saw who I had killed, he made it his personal goal to kill me where I stood, no matter the cost. It turns out that I had killed his brother, of all people. He burned the farm down after that. Killed my mother, and took my entire life away from me.

“But I was not a fighter. I was a farmer. One that could barely wield an axe in a fight, let alone a sword. So I did the only thing I could; I ran. I ran for years, going from one city to the next, always honing my skills as I went. I was on the run for nearly fifteen years. You'd think by after a year or two he'd give up, but no, he would never give me more than a month of respite. And he always found me. I'd brush past him in crowds, or just as I left the city, he would walk through the gates. His hunt never ended, and his party followed. So, finally I had had enough with running for my life, at least for a little while, and decided to go to Cyrodiil. I thought perhaps if I slipped into another province, I would lose him and he wouldn't follow. That's when I had my second real encounter with him.

“I encountered him along the road to the Rift, and we clashed. I killed three members of his seven mercenaries before he knocked the sword out of my hands, breaking a few bones. I had learned a few healing spells in order to counteract the damage a fair amount, but I still had to wait for it to heal. After that, I ran once more. For days it seemed I had run through the woods, never stopping, never eating, never sleeping. And he always followed. I tried to lose him, weaving north and south when I could, diving into rivers to get rid of my scent... but he still always found me.”

Elegast's voice wavered as he continued, taking in a breath to calm himself once more. “So, I made it into the pass. It was winter, and that was essentially suicide. I had just enough food for two weeks, and I had run out of food a few days before I made it out of the mountains. So, when I made it out, I was sure I was in the home free for at least a while. I doubt he would have come through the pass after me, assuming I was dead from making it through the pass. And that's where my past ends. Both of you know the rest.”

Martin's heart quickened. Had he known the entire time that he had been listening in?

“Both?” Cat asked, laying an affectionate hand down onto the Hero of Kvatch's.

He sighed and nodded. “Care to join us?”

* * * * *

I sighed and nodded to Cat who looked into my eyes, the reflection of the fire clearly visible in hers. “Care to join us?”

The voice, Martin's, came out a little puzzled. “How did you know I was here?” he said as he walked out from behind the pillar.

I smirked. “You seem to have forgotten what I have told you about how I got into prison in the first place.”

His eyes went a little wider and then he frowned. “Right, I guess I had.”

Cat seemed a little uneasy to be around with the Emperor. “If... if you want, I- I can go...” she said abruptly as she stood to walk away.

My hand clasped around her wrist, keeping her from leaving. “No, it's fine. You can stay.”

She let a small smile grow across her face as she sat back down on the bench. “Okay. It'll be nice to know the Emperor a little better anyways.”

Martin smiled and sat down on the bench as well, closer to me.

“So, I assume you overheard the entire story, or was there something you missed?” I asked him.

He shrunk away a little. “I overheard all of it.”

“Mhm. I thought so.”

“Are you angry with me?” He asked. Obviously he still wasn't used at all to being called the Emperor, or he wouldn't have asked the question.

I shook my head. “No. I would have told you with time,”

He let out a breath of relief.

We spoke at length on various things. Ranging from bits of our past, to how the crisis with Oblivion was going all across Tamriel. I had known a few things about Martin from speaking with him before we made it to the Temple, but I had never suspected that he would have had such a history. Catinea didn't speak much about hers; saying it was a really tough time for her, and both Martin and I understood. We all had secrets we wanted to keep buried with time. I had spoken mine, and then Martin would be next, and then finally, Cat.

When we were all sure that we could fall asleep, even Martin, he went off back to his room and Cat and I went off to ours. I sighed happily. It was good that Catinea was at a high rank in the Blades, or we would have to sleep in the bedrolls instead of her own bed in her own room. The place we had slept together nearly an entire year ago. Hard to believe it had been that long.

We snuggled up against one another, drinking in each other's scents, before we finally had fallen asleep. When I awoke, I knew I had to speak to Jauffre... after some much needed love from Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to know about that mysterious ranger's past! Took long enough.


	9. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive. Sorry for the wait on this one, but I decided to take a small break and spend some time doing the stuff I wanted to do, and have a little freedom. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it's a bit shorter than normal.

**So that's how it works. You plod along, putting one foot before the other, look up, and suddenly, there you are. Right where you wanted to be all along.**

Jauffre wasn't too difficult to find. He was out in the training yards watching over the Blades as they practiced. I walk a little tiredly, as well as Cat, but we had both gotten sleep from our minds and eyes after our little morning love session. Jauffre had one of the large Akavirri blades on his back, but still had his normal robes on. The sky was a blank grey, holding no details, or cracks in them, while fluffy white snowflakes drifted down from the great expanse above. A chilling wind bit through my shirt and trousers, but I ignored it, unlike Cat who was beginning to shiver. I wrapped an arm around her, and she in turn snuggled against my chest.

I walked over to Jauffre, with Cat accompanying me as I went, although she was still shivering a little. “Good morning, Jauffre.” I spoke, taking a few more steps to stand beside him.

He turned to see me, and then looked back to the Blades as they sparred, tossing mild insults to one another to increase the challenge, or end the fight quickly. “Morning, Elegast.”

I stood with Cat still snuggled into my chest, letting out content sighs and breaths, for a few moments before I spoke up once more. “Martin said you'd have some idea on how to get the Amulet back. Do you?”

He remained motionless for a moment, before nodding. “There's a Blade down in the Imperial City as we speak trying to get intel on the mysterious assassin group.”

Cat shuddered, whether it from mentioning the assassins, or the cold, I wasn't sure.

“Can I get a name?” I asked, tightening my grasp around Cat a little.

“Baurus.” Jauffre said, taking a glance up at the sky as the snow battered us out in the open. “His name is Baurus. I trust you know him?”

I nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me. “I do. He was with me when Uriel passed on.”

Jauffre nodded. “I thought you two knew one another. Yes, he's been there ever since the Emperor died, trying to get information on the assassins. I have no idea where he is in the city, so I think asking the locals about him would be your best lead. Do you think you'll walk off to the Imperial City?”

I shook my head. Walking around Cyrodiil spent more time than I was sure I had. The entire world was at stake, and I had to go and save it. It was then that I realized how important I was in all this. “No, I'm taking my horse. Can't leave without her. I'm sure walking would spend more time than I have.”

Jauffre dipped his head in understanding. “I have one question before you go off and find out who these assassins are.”

Cat snapped out of my arm and whirled around. “Grandmaster, do you mean what I think you do?”

He nodded. “Elegast. Are you willing to become a Blade?”

The question was a lot more sudden than I wanted, but I had no idea how he would ask any slower. “I- Yes. I am.”

Jauffre dipped his head again. “Are you willing to serve the Emperor until your last breath?”

“I am.” I looked to Catinea for reassurance, and she smiled and nodded.

“Are you willing to sacrifice your own life to ensure that the Emperor may live?”

I nodded hesitantly. “I am.”

“Will you follow any order the Emperor may give?” Jauffre asked the last question required for me to answer.

“Yes.”

“Then from now on, you are a Blade. The Temple is always welcome to you, and these are now your brothers and sisters,” he said as he pointed to the various Blades that were outside. “May you do us proud.”

I smiled and thanked him, while Cat made her way back over to me and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. She held her gaze on my eyes for a long time, most likely just admiring the colour of my eyes. They weren't like many others, as they were distinctly purple. They had a touch of red in them though, so the colour was more magenta than full purple. I had been born with them, and it had never made much sense. My father's eyes were of a deep blue, and my mother's were of forest green. The confusion between the two of them over why my eye colour was the way it was, was significant. They had even sought out one of the priests to ask of why their child's eyes were purple. Even she didn't know.

I cast the idle thought aside, and Cat released me from her kiss. “I think you should go and get yourself a better sword,” she said, eyeing the steel sword at my hip.

I laughed. “I guess I should. Not getting into that Blade armour though,”

She shot me a confused look.

“I'm much more used to light armour, and I doubt locking myself into huge bulking armour would do anything but hinder my combat style.”

She smiled. “That doesn't mean you need to use such an... inferior blade.”

“Well, the katanas _do_ swing through the air a lot faster...” I admitted.

She raised an eyebrow and put one hand on her hip. “Are you trying to tell me you've grown attached to the sword at your side?”

“Well...” I said, unsheathing it and looking at it. I could hardly see my reflection on the blade. Ash and the faint smell of smoke drifted from the blade as I looked at it in the dull, nearly dim light. Scrapes and scratches crisscrossed across the blade, and in a few places it had dark burnt patches. As I looked at it, memories of the horrors of Oblivion made their way back into my mind. “It has sentimental value.”

“Sentimental value is going to mean nothing to an enemy, and what if they have a weapon that they can use a lot faster than you can with yours?” Her voice had an edge clearly heard as an underline to the actual words.

“I'd...” I frowned as I thought deeply on what would happen. “I'd most likely die.”

She nodded with concerned eyes. “Please, just get the new blade. This one can stay here, or even with you, while you're out adventuring. I just...” tears started forming in her eyes. “I can't stand the thought of losing you.”

I broke the distance between us as quick as I could, and brought my hand up to cup her cheek. My thumb brushed over the single, light coloured scar on her cheek that went straight down. It passed from a little above her cheekbone down to nearly her jawline. She had another scar on her lip, that was positioned at an angle as it went down to the top of her chin. She looked up at me and brushed the tear away from her eye as she tried to smile. I met her with a kiss, fierce and passionate. She didn't hesitate to return it, and we held it for as long as we could without breathing.

“I'll be with you for the rest of your life,” I said with a small, yet meaningful smile.

The comment only made her seem sadder, but I could see her try to smile, and she brushed away another tear. “I wish that could really happen...” she mumbled.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, bringing a hand under her chin, and lifting her head to look at me.

She lightly kissed me, and then broke away and looked down to the valley below, where the pass was only another day or so of travel away. “I'll tell you someday.”

I frowned, but nodded. She had secrets of her own, and I respected that. I still had my own secrets as well. I hadn't lied at all during my telling of how I ended up in Cyrodiil, but I left out a few bits and pieces. Like my father's death. I had said that he passed on, but never from what. I'd have to tell Martin and Cat sometime.

Cat's secrets were buried deeply though. I could see it clearly. She never really spoke of her earlier life, even after she made it into Cyrodiil. I had only bits and pieces on her past, and from what I had found out, she was from Hammerfell originally. She ended up leaving when she was around eighteen off to Morrowind, and then a few years later, she made it into Cyrodiil to stay up in Cloud Ruler Temple. And she'd been here ever since. There was still so much unanswered with her past though. She promised she would tell me when she felt it was right, but I had no idea when that would be a good time. Maybe after the Oblivion crisis? Maybe. In a few years? Possible. There wasn't any really knowing, with her. I remember the night when she had actually spoken of a small part of her past. It was after one dinner, when her and I overheard some of the Blades speak of Hammerfell, and one of them offhandedly mentioned that Catinea was from the country.

I knew my past was bad, and it took weeks to build up on telling her about it, even months. But with her, it seemed to be horrible. She nearly never spoke of it, and when she did, it was in little detail. And she had to go through lots of preparation for even saying that much. Her time in Morrowind seemed to bother her the most though. She always looked away, or spoke quietly when discussing Morrowind. I knew she had become a Blade sometime during her time in the country, but that was the extent of my knowledge on that matter.

“Can you tell me when all of this is over?” I asked, a hopeful smile on my face.

She thought on it for a moment, weighing the options, before looking back up at me from the bricks below our feet and nodded a little. “I... I hope so. Please, just wait it out with me, ok? It's tough to speak of my past.”

I nodded. “I'll wait until you feel you can speak of it.”

She smiled a little and then nodded, before taking in a breath and smiling like she had been before. “Now head down to the armoury and get that new sword before I drag you down there.”

I smiled and gave her one last kiss before walking inside and then off to the armoury on the lower level of the temple. The blacksmith was as stone-faced as ever. Various weapons lined the walls. Bows, shortswords, katanas, regular steel blades, and multiple suits of armour. All of them were of high craftsmanship though.

“Need a blade?” he asked gruffly.

I nodded once. “I do.”

“Pick whichever one you want. You're a Blade now right, and not a 'refugee'?” he asked, setting down his hammer on the counter. I could see scratches on the hammer from, most likely, years on end.

I nodded again. “Just became one less than an hour ago. I'm surprised you remember me.”

“Hard not to remember someone with purple eyes.” He remarked. “Take any you feel you want.”

I dipped my head in thanks and began to look at the various weapons. One in particular caught my eye. It was a katana, as usual, but it had a large ruby placed in its centre, with smaller sapphires and emeralds that flaked it along the small hilt. The blade itself shone brighter than any of the others in the room, and I guessed it to be made of silver. The hilt and the slim pommel of were of a deep green colour, unlike the gold colour of many others, and the colouration had been reversed. Bright golden stripes lined the handle as they ensured better grip than some of the more poorly made weapons.

I could see that along the very edges of the blade, a faint lightly coloured green was visible. The colour reminded me of the grass further south. Shimmers of blue and red danced from the hilt down to the very tip of the blade, and I guessed it to be enchanted. I picked it up, and found that it was very light. About as much as my dagger. If I could swing the katana as fast as I could my dagger, Cat wouldn't have to worry about me dying any time soon. I grabbed the sheath alongside it, and took a quick glance at the blacksmith who seemed to be lost deep in thought.

I got the sheath onto my back with little difficulties, and had my sword at my hip. My dagger was in my boot, and I felt like I had more weapons than I needed, and then I also had the bow to carry.

The blacksmith smirked when he saw the sword on my back. “I take it you chose one of the enchanted katanas over there?”

I nodded. No point in lying to the man, he could most likely see right through my lie anyways. “I did. This one,” I said as I pulled out the katana from its golden and deep green sheath and set it down on the counter. “Caught my eye.”

He merely glanced at it, before returning his gaze to me. “Ah, a very nice blade indeed. Sent it down to the Arcane University to get it enchanted, and had to craft it myself. It's tough learning to smith Akavirri style when you can't go to Akavir.”

I dipped my head wordlessly.

“Anyways, the blade has three enchantments on it. One that does causes burns, and another that freezes anything it hits.” He said, looking very proud, yet wary of the weapon.

“What does the final one do?”

“Causes poison. Acts as soon as it can, and let me tell you, it's a nasty poison. Symptoms don't kick in until a few hours later, sometimes shorter depending on the person. It causes frequent nosebleeds, nausea, and paranoia. But, that's only the initial ones.” He took a moment to say something off topic, “You know, magic is worse than steel when you get to know it well enough.” And then continued on. “Later symptoms cause sluggishness, which leads into paralysis, and then shuts down every organ in the victim's body, and kills them.”

I looked down to the blade, my eyes wide, and then back up to him. That was one hell of a poison. I wouldn't like to get on the creator's bad side, ever. It sounded like a poison that only a Daedric Prince could come up with, and it very well might have been. It had three enchantments, all of which were deadly to some extent, and all attached to something designed to kill. I continued to look at it, and felt that it was in need of a name. “Trinity,” I whispered under my breath.

“What was that?” The blacksmith asked.

“Trinity.” I repeated a little louder. “The katana's new name.”

He nodded slowly. “Ah, you think it needs one?”

I nodded once. I had never given any sword of mine a name, except for this one. Trinity seemed like a name that would fit the blade, and so it was official. I left the armoury very soon afterwards, with my new sword back in its sheath. I already had my curiass and backpack on, and I got my bow slung over my back and the rest of my gear on. Cursing, I threw off my pack, as it nearly made me fall over. I pulled out anything I wouldn't need and tossed it over onto the side of Cat's bed that I had slept on. I was sure she wouldn't mind too much of me dumping what I didn't need at the moment in her room.

I put my pack back on and then was relieved. It wouldn't provide too much of a difficulty in combat, and I could always toss it off if I had to. Outside was chilling, and the Blades still practiced against one another. They had remarkable skill to be able to hold against one another, while they were clearly using all their strength. Cat was out fighting as well, swinging her sword with finesse that I had never seen before. She was a master with the blade, I knew that much. She also told me she was skilled with the bow, but not nearly as much as she was with a sword. Her motions across the battlefield were as fluid as I remembered them from my own time duelling with her, and admitting my defeat many times.

In one motion, she swooped to the ground and grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it at her opponent's face. The man winced, and grumbled as the dirt blinded him for a moment, and I saw his sword clatter to the ground, with Cat holding her katana to the other Blade's throat.

“That wasn't fair!” He said, taking off his gauntlets and rubbing his eyes.

Catinea smirked, and let her katana fall to her side. “Life isn't fair. You have to be expectant of anything while in battle. The Nine know how many times I found myself in those situations...” Her last comment was mostly to herself, as she saw me and took of her helmet. “Heading out now?”

I nodded, and strode over to her and claimed her mouth once more before breaking off. “I'll be back in a couple weeks. Don't worry about me, alright?”

“I'll try not to. But only if _you_ make sure you won't get into any danger.”

I chuckled, and then lightly kissed her once more. “I won't.”

She smiled, and then took a few steps off. “Well, what are you waiting for? You have a world to save, after all.”

I laughed, but there was little humour in it. I really _did_ have a world to save. The whole of Tamriel rested on my shoulders, and I knew it. I wondered how many others had been in similar situations.

I walked over to the stables after saying my farewell to Cat, and climbed on. She was a little upset that we had to leave so soon, but obliged anyways. Jauffre was waiting for me when I made it out, and said some parting words and wished me luck. I nodded once and made my way out of the Temple I wished I could stay longer at. An hour or so later, I realized I had not said a farewell to Martin. I frowned, and got my horse to go a little faster down the slope. I'd have to apologize when I made it back.


	10. During the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the slow updates but I only have around 40 minutes a day to work on this story during school and I've been doing other stuff that can't be writing at home.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience.

**I awoke today with a new sense of purpose. I’m no longer afraid of failure. Failure is just another opportunity to learn something new.**

It was a stormy day as I trotted my horse across the huge bridge that led to the Imperial City. Rain had been hitting the ground for the past few days, but this one of the worst of the days. The cobble roads had been turned to mud from the constant rainfall while many trees and shrubs lay on the road, and sometimes even blocked them from the high winds. The days had been suspended by a perpetual dark and the only way I could tell that it was turning to night was the fact that I couldn’t see more than twenty steps from where I was. My horse wasn’t happy about it either. She constantly tried to run whenever a boom of thunder was heard, and she just didn’t like the rain. No matter how much oats and grains I gave her, she didn’t seem content.

The howling wind and the gentle _clop-clop-clop_ of my horse were the only sounds that greeted me. I saw no one along the roads that I went down, seemingly all gone to stay in the shelter of the inns, cities and towns. With me being the only one on the roads, I had a lot of time to speak with no one at all. It reminded me more of my journey through the pass than I would’ve liked. Autumn was setting upon us, as the many trees began to change to reds, yellows and various shades of gold. The only place I knew this took place in Skyrim was in the Rift, which I had only been to during the summer, while I was on the run. I passed by a few times but only in the winter and spring, never seeing the Rift during summer and autumn.

So it was new to see autumn taking place, as the huge amount of pines in Skyrim never changed colour at all. It gave the land a beauty I had never known in Skyrim. If it had been getting colder, I could hardly tell. Living in Skyrim for my entire life and without a house for years on end certainly helped with that.

The gates to the Imperial City were only a couple minutes away from me, and I couldn’t be happier. I would finally be able to sleep with a roof over my head for the first time in a week or so. The last inn I had dropped by was just where the roads split up away from Bruma and the north. Every other day than one in Bruma and one at the inn was outside in the cold, damp world that was constantly being pummelled by the storm raging above.

I swore silently, the wind nearly blowing me off my feet as I dismounted from my horse and lead her to the stables. No one was standing outside, and for good reason. The storm shook the failing shack mercilessly though and it seemed like if the storm got any worse, the entire shack would float away in the wind. I knocked on the door and stood patiently as I could, the wind being somewhat blocked due to the shack in front of me. The door finally opened and an Orc woman stuck her head out.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was as rough as I knew Orcish voices to be.

I nodded. “I need to enter the city. My horse is here,” I dumbly said as I pointed to my horse behind me. “I just need to keep her safe for a week or so.”

She thought on a moment, and took a step out, grabbing her cloak and tightening it firmly around her. “A week you say…” she said as she seemed to go through some calculations within her mind. “Would you feed her, or would I?”

“You would.” I answered quickly. As much as I’d like to feed her, I couldn’t. I had no feed for her, and I had not as much money as one might think I would. I was still broke.

The Orcish woman nodded once and then did a little more calculating before turning to me and extending her hand. “Sixty-seven gold would be the price for me feeding your horse, and having her here for a week. ”

I winced but all the same let my hand fall to my belt to grab my pouch of coins. I counted them out as fast as I could while the Orcish stablewoman eyed my coins like they were the most prized jewels in the world.  Once they had been counted, I grabbed a piece of cloth and a little bit of string to tie it up into another, worse pouch. She accepted it and stepped outside and led my horse off to inside the fence and under the shelter.

I didn’t need to see anything more than that and I walked over to the gates, taking a glance to see how the Waterfront was holding up to the storm. As I saw, all the ships were rocking along with the waves and seemed like they’d sink if anything more happened to them. The poorly constructed houses didn’t help with holding themselves against the storm and many of them were falling apart at the seams. One of them had even lost their roof all over the road, blocking the unused path. I doubted that Armand would be spending time anywhere but inside his house. I frowned as I had my first thought of stealing in a month or so. I had no idea why, but I liked it and it was something I was good at.

It was like someone or something was tempting me with every step of the way along this journey, willing me to just stop and go back to a simpler thing such as thieving. But I couldn’t. I had sworn to the gods that I would follow through on this and it would be something that I would complete. I don’t think anyone would forgive me if I decided to just abandon what I had set out to do and let the world collapse. But it was still something that tried to make itself happen. I wondered if any other heroes had felt such a thing while on their special quests.

I walked up to the gates and a guard halted me. “Wishing to enter the city?” his voice was tired like he had been kept up all night and I could see the darkened rims under his deep green eyes. He wore the standard guard armour that looked like it was a couple hundred years old and had darkened from its age, but was still functional. He had a crimson cloak behind him, soaked and dripping to no end as it fluttered uselessly in the wind.

I nodded and stood a couple of steps back from him. “I do,” the wind had picked up as well as the rain and I raised my voice to accommodate the newest and slight change in climate.

He grabbed a key and turned as he walked towards the middle of the gate, twisting the key and unlocking the giant iron-trimmed wooden doors. With one push he opened the door and let me pass. I did swiftly and sighed as I finally made it to my destination. The Talos Plaza district didn’t have much to offer in terms of anything but it had an inn in it and I knew I had to go there. I would find Baurus tomorrow; today I had to dry my clothes that had been soaked for nearly two weeks and rest my sore and tired body. I walked along the streets, gazing at all the white buildings within the set of walls that now looked darker than I had ever seen them mostly due to the storm.

After a little bit of walking in the nearly abandoned streets, save the beggars and few people brave enough to walk around in the chilling weather, I finally found the inn. The Foaming Flask was its name and it looked like most other buildings except for the sign that jutted off it with the inn’s name imprinted on the iron-rimmed wooden board.

The inside of the inn was small and quaint; more suited for a house than an inn. A bar had been set up and there were a few tables and sets of chairs set up around the room with a roaring fireplace at the back. The man behind the desk looked to be an Imperial such as myself, with a clean face with the slightest stubble grazing his chin. His clothes weren’t the best I had seen, but also not the worst. They looked to be of cotton and he constantly tugged and scratched at the irritable shirt.

“Ah,” the man sighed. “A customer. You looking for a room?” His voice was Colovian like he had grown up in Anvil and then moved here.

I nodded. “And I place to dry my clothes.”

He made a quick gesture to the fireplace and then rested his arms on the bar with a few wooden stools made of pine most likely from the forest just beyond Lake Rumare. The whole inn had a distinct earthy scent and I drank in as much of it as I could. It reminded me of Skyrim more than Bruma had.

I walked over to the bar with the man behind it and resisted sitting down on the stool that looked extremely comfortable in my eyes, and just settled with standing in front of it. I shifted from side to side, wishing that I could sit down or even better, lie down. But I would have to wait a little before I could. The man smiled for only a moment before a neutral face took its place.

“So what are you wanting? A hot meal, bed, drink?”

“Actually,” I said as I let a coin purse fall onto the counter with a light _clink_. “I’ll take all three,”

The innkeeper nodded once. “I have a couple drinks, mostly ale and wine, a bed cleaned just yesterday and a stew only a couple hours old. Still hot though,”

“I’ll take the stew, the bed, and a bottle of mead.” I said as I pushed the coin purse a little closer to the man.

He took the hint and began counting out the coins I had. His eyes widened when I announced the drink I’d like to have. “Mead? Are you from Skyrim?”

I nodded as there was no point in lying. “I am; only moved to Cyrodiil about a year ago.”

“Ah,” he said in understanding. “I do believe I have some mead down here for people like you from the north. They seem to love the stuff. I personally can’t stand it.”

“Everyone has their preferences,” I said as he handed me the bottle and I popped off the cork and began drinking.

“Laera! We need a bowl of stew, now!” The man yelled up to the top floor to who I guessed to be the server and cleaner of the establishment.

The woman, Laera, walked down the steps hastily with her short and stained white dress fluttering behind her. She was a thick woman with her stomach being a little larger than what else she had. She had shaggy dirty-blond hair that swept down to her upper back and looked quite unwashed. Her dress had a corset that had been extremely loosened to maintain her size without snapping and was of darker beige like it was made of brightened leather.

She quickly strode over to the stew over the fireplace and reached for a bowl right next to it and grabbed a large wooden spoon that was dented from repeated use. The innkeeper meanwhile had finished counting my coins and handed back what was left of my now moderately deflated coin purse.

“The cost was twenty-six Septims,” he let his hand stray to a bottle which he opened and a mug which he poured the contents in. He drank heavily from the bottle and finished with a sigh and a clang against the counter.

Laera handed me the bowl of stew and gave me a wink which I ignored. I guessed I was good looking as women always seemed to give me hints and the likes. But I had Cat and I could never betray her.

I reluctantly sat down on the stool and set down my bowl of stew and began eating. The stew was good, with a mixture of chopped carrots, potatoes, leeks, chicken and beef. The broth seemed to be infused with various herbs and spices and bones, most likely from a chicken from a previous stew. It was better than anything I had eaten in weeks, since my departure from Cloud Ruler Temple. I had no idea how long it was before the stew was gone, but the bartender gave me a shocked look when I finished. That certainly helped with how little I had eaten on the road.

I sat up and avoided looking at the stool’s top and asked what room I had gotten for the night.

“Room four, one at the very end.” He said as he grabbed a key and dropped it into my open palm.

I clasped it and walked up to the room he had told me and stuck the key in the lock. With a turn, it made the distinctive _click_ noise that I had heard a lot while I was a thief. The door silently swung open and I marvelled at that. It was nice to see that they had oiled the doors, as many inns never did so.

The bed was something I could only dream of having in a house, if I ever owned one, and had a deep blue blanket embroidered with golden swirls. I undressed and resisted the urge to just fall into the bed and not get up for a week, and got into a second pair of clothes I had brought with me. They were simple things, a woolen vest if it got cold, a thin green linen shirt that nearly reached my wrists and some thicker beige linen pants. They were clothes that one would wear if they weren’t an adventurer, or someone on a quest to save the world. Or part of any guild whatsoever.

I rolled up my right sleeve on my shirt and picked up my waterlogged belongings and walked back down to the main room. Two men had entered while I was changing and they were currently laughing over a memory one had told, a mug of some alcoholic beverage in their hands. I avoided them and walked right to the fireplace and set down my gear to dry out overnight.

“Hey,” one of the men said. “Care for an ale?” his voice was lighter than I had expected, and he had some childish elements still in his voice that never left. He wore a green cloak that was now hanging on the end of the chair and simple woolen clothes. All of which, were various shades of light beige.

I shrugged, wishing they had never spoken up, as I was utterly tired but he seemed friendly enough and another drink never hurt. At least that’s what I had learned from the Nords of Skyrim. “Sure,”

“Excellent!” He said. “Bartender, get us another ale!” He called out.

I sat down on one of the chairs, and checked my belt and sighed lightly as I felt my steel dagger still there. If things got ugly, I could use something else than my fists.

“So, what’s your story, eh?” the second man asked me. His eyes were of a deep shade of green that suited his features nicely. His hair was down to his chin but had been swept to one side mostly so one side of his head was more covered than the other.

“Well,” I began, not really sure where to start at. “Just travelling from Bruma. Business, the usual.”

The first man who had called me over frowned. “Haven’t ever seen you here before, first time to the Imperial City or…?”

“Fifth time, actually.” I corrected. “Yet I never stop at the inn here and usually just make it to the Market District, all in the dead of night.”

The two men nodded in understanding. “Shame you couldn’t have been here before. We had some good times a couple weeks ago, isn’t that right Carious?”

Carious, the innkeeper, who was currently walking over with another mug for me, answered. “Yeah,” his voice showed he wasn’t the most impressed by it all. “Broke a table and two chairs last time. Cost a lot too, since the woodworkers here use ‘the finest wood’,” he quoted mockingly, “and it’s nicely made. Now I have one table and two chairs darker than all the rest.”

By the time he had finished he had already plopped the drink down in front of me and taken the coins from the first man and was walking back to behind the counter. A few _chop_ s could be heard in the distance and I assumed it was Laera making another soup or stew. If I wasn’t full already, I’d order another stew and most likely wolf that down too.

I looked at the two men who had invited me to their table. Each of them had beards and had large muscles like they were hired swords or woodsmen. One of them had a scar that I could see and it was along the first man’s jaw line, yet the other had none that I could see at all. “So, what do you two do for a living?” I asked.

One had been drinking and set down his mug with a happy sigh while the other decided to answer the question. “We’re combatants at the Arena. We fight for a living, and make good money doing so.” The men laughed and took another drink from their almost empty mugs. “What about you?”

“Adventurer,” I answered. It was somewhat of the truth, as I did a lot of adventuring, but my goals were a lot nobler than one might think. “Came down here to sell what I had gathered on my travels. Sells better here.”

The two men nodded. “Not many people decide they want to brave the world and go into ruined forts, old caves and ancient cities. Only those who are brave or stupid do so.”

“I like to think I’m the former of the two,” I said with a smirk. Although I _knew_ that I was brave, as I had made it to Oblivion and back. No doubt that it wouldn't be the last too, as I had seen several while passing by on my way to the Imperial City. The cities would be under siege by them soon enough and I only prayed that none of them ended up like Kvatch had.

The two men let out chuckles. They weren’t directed at me, I could tell. When someone was laughing at you, instead of with you was something I had picked out during my while of training to become one of the Rangers I was. “Well you haven’t died yet, so I think so too.” One of the men said and all three of us laughed.

Despite being tired, I was enjoying spending time with some nice fellows at the inn; especially since I had weeks of isolation from anyone else but my horse. The men seemed to be the type of people always looking to have a good time, and it was nice to see. Too many people I had known before had always lived for work or money. These two seemed to live only for the joy of living and experiencing what life has to offer.

I stuck around and laughed and drank with the two kind souls that had the heart to ask me to drink with them, and I ended up telling them of my time in Cyrodiil, of my life at Cloud Ruler Temple, and of Cat. The two men, I had found out, were of some of the top ranks and hoping to fight the Grand Champion at one point or another and take the title for themselves. Of course, only one would be the Champion, so they had planned for a duel out in the forest. Whoever won that would be the one to face the Grand Champion and hopefully take the title.

They had both grown up in Valenwood just along the border and spent their times there fighting with many obstacles they faced while doing so in the province. They told me of their first few times in the Arena and being at a huge disadvantage from the lack of anything but four stone pillars to run around and the big grate in the centre which was rusty and coated in a layer of blood. It didn’t sound like a life I wanted to live, but they seemed to love it more than anything else.

There was supposed to be more people coming to spend time with the combatants and myself, but they never showed up to which Carious was happy about. Last thing he wanted was another table smashed.

“Alright,” one of the men sighed. “I think we’ll head back to our place on the Waterfront and set in for the night.”

I nodded and wasn’t entirely happy to leave. “We’d better spend some more time in the future,”

“Oh, without a doubt!” One of the men said as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and a chunk of coal from his pocket. He scribbled down the numbers on his house and the word ‘waterfront’ a little clumsily, and the alcohol in his system didn’t help with making it any neater. He handed it to me and I took it with a slight incline of my head.

“I’ll be sure to drop by when I get the chance.” I spoke, my speech slightly slurred from the alcohol. I had had my fair share of drinks, more than the two men had had. Even had a small drinking contest at one point, where we had to drink five ales in the quickest amount of time, and I ended up winning.

I got the pot of one thousand five hundred coins and hauled it up to my room to store it. After that I made sure to glance at the stairs every now and then for anyone who didn’t rent a room so that my money wouldn’t go missing.

“Do so at dusk if you can. That would be the time when we make it back from the Arena, and if you’re here during the week’s end then we’ll be here.” The one with the scar spoke.

“Oh, before I forget,” I said hastily. “What are your names?”

The two men smiled. The one with his hair combed over to one side spoke up first. “Davren,”

“Leyrind,” answered the second man. “What about you?”

“Elegast,” I said with a small smile. They were nice people and they had told me their names, so they deserved to know mine.

They smiled, waved and bid everyone who had entered during our time drinking a goodbye and walked out into the still-stormy weather. I sighed and wished they hadn’t left, but they had to because of their dangerous job. Lacking sleep was as much of a killer as a weapon itself.

I was already standing by the time they had left, ready to make it off to my room and sleep. I wearily climbed the steps up to the narrow hallway that led into my room at the very end of the hall. Once inside, I sighed and checked under the bed where I had placed my winnings of the evening, and the sack looked no different than when I placed it down there. I flopped onto the bed shortly after checking and sighed as I rested my tired bones. Many thoughts made their way into my mind as I laid there wishing for sleep to take me to morning but no such thing came. The only thing I could think of was what I had left out of my explanation.

Martin must know I had left out details when I told him unintentionally my life. I skipped over the fact that when I made it to Riften, I had stumbled across the Ranger that inducted me into the order. I was young and inexperienced and the months that I spent there, I trained harder than any other recruit before as I had several years of training to make up for.

The Ranger, once I had to leave due to my constant pursuit, ended up following me along the way for a time. We ended up being caught during a rainstorm and the orc and his friends found me. The Ranger did his best to fight them, but ended up fleeing and once he did, I did too. I never caught up with him after that, and never saw him again. The last thing I had to continue my training was the book he had given me. ‘ _Kynareth’s Shadow_ ’ was the name of it. I lost that too during another close encounter with the mercenary.

The last thing I had of him was memory, and I hoped for the next meeting of us all to happen soon, as I hoped to see him again. It would be the first time we met in a decade. The Eldergleam was where we decided to meet up this decade, like so many before. I knew where it was, and felt that most who followed Kynareth did as well. It received the occasional pilgrim wishing to see its majesty.

Tomorrow would be the day I met Baurus, and that would be the day that I could finally find out where the Amulet of Kings disappeared to.


	11. The Hunt Starts Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Next chapter, we'll get back to Elegast, I promise.

He set down his mug with a loud clang and sighed. It was nice to finally have a break from what they were doing for years and years, and now was a time for relaxing. Although he wanted to find him desperately, it wasn’t like he was anywhere in Skyrim. He had left for one of the provinces south, or even High Rock. It was impossible to tell where he had gone entirely and that was something that they had wished to know for months.

His men were over in other parts of the inn, drinking, gambling or simply enjoying the display from one of the few harlots that were there. With their hunt on standby, they had nothing else to really do besides hunt down other people across the country. That offered little enjoyment to him and he wished that he could get a hold of who he really wanted to kill.

He didn’t really know his name, but he knew what he looked like. He had black-ish brown hair and usually had some stubble on his face. His features made him look older than he really was and he never went anywhere without a sword. He looked like a simple adventurer or traveller, but he knew the truth. He was a farm boy, who had killed his brother and there was nothing left for him but to make sure the man suffered for the death of his kin.

He remembered one of the times when he had nearly gotten the boy and killed him. But he had a friend with him, someone who had dressed in a cloak, darkened leathers and had a hood and bandana to hide his identity. He had defended the lad when they tried to kill him, and he had killed two of his men. They were expendable though, and the real prize was the boy. The man, who seemed to be a ranger of some sorts, defended the boy as he ran off into the wild. They had eventually gotten the man to flee as well, but they couldn’t find the lad anywhere. In truth, he wasn’t a boy at all, and most likely somewhere in his twenties, but when facing someone who was fifty-five, most people seemed to be lads at that point.

They didn’t find either the boy or the mysterious ranger, and they had nothing else to do. Revenge made people do weird things, and he was dead-set on making sure that his revenge was executed; no matter the cost.

Suddenly, the door opened and a drenched man walked in. A storm had been raging for a few weeks, and not many people decided to travel outside. He must’ve been in a real hurry or had something really important to do for him to be outside. No one stopped what they were doing when he walked in, but a few people glanced his way. He walked up to the hearth raging in the centre of the inn and set down some of his belongings before clearing his throat.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?!” He yelled out through the room.

Everyone stopped and listened to what he had to say.

“Thank you,” he said before beginning to speak of what he wanted to, “I have come bearing news from the south, Cyrodiil. It seems that someone’s been closing Oblivion Gates that have been opening all over the countryside!”

There was a roar of cheers that echoed through the building and even he had to admit that it was pretty impressive. He knew of many who had been lost to the Gates and what spewed forth from them.

He waited for everyone to settle down before continuing. “He’s said to have stopped the siege in Kvatch and is currently trying to close every Oblivion Gate around! It is good to know that we finally have someone to help stop the Oblivion Crisis.”

There was another roar and the man, satisfied, walked to the counter and settled down alongside the mercenary leader.

“So,” the mercenary began. “What can you tell me about this saviour?”

The man looked up and blinked before nodding. “Uh… well,” he stammered. “He’s said to be an Imperial…” he paused as he brought up more information from where it was stored. “He’s lived in Cyrodiil for several months now, but no one has ever seen him before, so he most likely has come from another province.”

The mercenary leader’s smile that had been present for the entirety of his time at the inn faded. Imperial and from another province but moved to Cyrodiil several months ago. _Could it really be who I’m looking for?_ “Keep going,” he coaxed the man.

The man nodded again. “Uh, okay. He wields a sword always and wears lightweight armour, and has dark brown hair…” The man shrugged. “That’s all I really know, sorry.”

The leader smiled and clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry about it,”

He rose and walked around to the others in his group. He whispered something into their ear and they nodded and immediately stopped what they had been doing, grabbed their weapons and followed their leader outside and stood still under the one section of roof that kept the rain out.

“What’s this all about, boss?” One of them asked.

The leader turned and looked at everyone one by one and it made them more and more nervous as to what he was going to say or do. He wasn’t well known for his good temper so it really could be anything that he could do. It might be that he didn’t like how one of the men acted and kicked them out of the party, or worse, killed them. Maybe it was that he had found another contract and wanted everyone to know about it. Or maybe he had a lead on _him._

“So,” the leader said his voice quiet against the storm and deep like the occasional boom of thunder. “You want to know why I got you out here, hm?”

All of them slowly nodded and then stopped shortly after.

He smirked and it made the men even more nervous. “Well I’ll tell you,” he paused and another crack of thunder, followed by the deep rumble of thunder echoed through the city of Falkreath. “I have a lead on _him._ The bastard that killed my brother,”

All of the men’s eyes widened and a few showed wolfish grins. “So, this means we’re going after him, right?” Another man asked.

“That it does,” the leader confirmed. “We’re going down to Cyrodiil to kill this bastard. Remember, when we ask people about him, we ask for the Hero of Kvatch, alright?”

Everyone outside, who consisted of only the mercenaries, nodded.

“Good. Tomorrow, the hunt begins once more.”


End file.
